65th Annual Hunger Games: Garnet Hull's Experience
by chrriiss14
Summary: This novella presents the POV of Garnet Hull who is strikingly in the games. She volunteerd for her sister,secret lover of Finnick, daughter of a victor, supporter of the rebellion, and the new mockingjay! Not Katniss? This is her life story in the arena.
1. Characters in the BookLast List

Characters Involved With Story:

Garnet Hull

Vix

Misty Hull

Icarus The Kid'

Countee Hull

Shea

Finnick Odair

Timberly

Onyx Pines

Carbon Leaf

President Snow

Lex

Cariba Mildow

Dragonette

Mylo

Iggy

Xyloto

Caruso

Orion

Naphthalene

Ursa

Raleigh

SPICA

Fitch

Blight

Neapolitan

Talitha Pines

Pygmy

Zaniah Pines

Poppy

Leroy

Axel

Nubia

Radiance

Lloyd

Landon

i've made a second list that really goes with the whole story and i will officially stay with this list so dont worry bout anymore name changes in the book ;) Don't criticize some of the names since i couldnt think of any better names based on the setting where they are


	2. Chapter 1

Note from author: Omfg! Tis is my first story on Fanfic! Please review and tell me wat u think, please say what u truly feel bout it! I know im gonna keep continuing this book especially if I want to make a sequel! Its gonna be so cool and tell me whatcha thinks gonna happen next….. xDD

**Chapter 1-**

_**Garnet's POV**_

**It is stormy with clouds and sunshine in every corner of the grazing meadow I was peculiarly on. The sky was blue at night and pink at sunset. It was sunset. I hear the birds, and the water trickling on a soft bed of rock. The sound of another heartbeat fluttered in my ear. A charming prince approached me with his graceful stallion riding towards me ever so gallantly.**

**I stopped him in his tracks for him to receive me. As he was about to lift me from the air, I saw his horse had the armor of the Capitol! As I tore up his sleeve, the Capitol symbolism showed and it was completely mind bottling. I backed away from him and ran as far enough so I couldn't see him or his loyal steed in sight. The meadow got smaller and the sky got darker and darker….**

I awake. My slumber appears that way on the rarest occasions when something involving this dictatorship and my loved ones. I awaken in my bedroom where everything seems in place. My expensive dolls, my mirror, my makeup kits, my room decorations, my comfy, soft pillow bed, and my paintless, poor-looking walls. The walls contrasts all other of my luxurious material things that is property of a Capitol citizen, but I kept as mementos of once was. My house seems like a cozy cottage and it was handmade, but you can truly tell a peasant had constructed it.

My sister awoke from her sleep too. She did not care for these things, but I still longed for them so I can be as valuable as any other citizen of that damned city of the Panem government. My little sister is called Misty Hull. She has poofy, bright blonde hair that's excessively long for a girl her age. She has crystal blue-white eyes with shady twinkles in them and a pale tan tone of skin. She has a sweet kiddish voice that surprises and excites me. She hates the capitol and so do I, its just they don't deserve that lifestyle that my whole family lived once upon a time.

How I got from district 7 to Capitol city to Victor's village and back to district 7? Well, my father was 17 when he entered the brutal games, the 41st Hunger Games. His name was Esperanto Hull. He was from district 7 and had unfortunately volunteered in place of his neighbor's son. If Esperanto had volunteered for his neighbor's son, the neighbors had fed his family for the rest of their lives, any way they can and vice versa. I know that was a pact he could not refuse to be broken. He, of course, won the games when he had to sensually beat up his female tribute to the death for him to finally win it for not just his family, but his district. My father was very nationalistic of where he came from.

He also had big dreams of one day of becoming president of the entire nation after he won the games, for the better. I believed in him honestly. He had some stiff competition when he decided to be public about it. President Snow did not wanted him to win so I guess he did any way he can so a slave won't create some new rebellion. I hated President Snow and he's been in the run for far too long, ever since the first Quarter Quell, he's been elected and still undefeated. I really f**king hate him for the way he publicly abused him in front of his whole district, in front of his family, in front of me…

He died of some unknown natural cause we weren't aware about. He must've drank some poisoned water or tainted tea, but we hardly had any supply of his favorite tea, the only brand of tea he ever drank in his entire lifetime, milky Honey tea. It was really bittersweet, but delightfully sweet, I never got into the sensation, no one had in our family.

I quickly got ready, only bathing and straightening my hair for the humid morning that awaits outside, to start another day of intensive labor. It was late September which was still pretty arid where we live in Panem. I can still feel the cold fronts coming in though and that's what I love the most, pure breezy or cold and cloudy days. Misty, on the contrary, is in love with sizzling hot weather. That's what makes us so different and what makes us connect even more as sisters. And it's funny because Garnets grow in humid climates, while Misty's name defines the meaning of cold and shady, unlike her. We're also alike since we were born on the same day, but in different years. She's twelve and I'm seventeen so that's a 5 year difference.

I put on a wooly dress that reaches my toes and I go from my bedroom straight to the door since it's only a one floor house, no upstairs whatsoever. I grab my huge axe and ran towards the door to pace myself to get out of this unbearable heat….

When I walk outside, it's cold and cloudy and damp and it's just like how I like it when I work for a protracted period of time. My family is one of those families that are only a tiny bit remote from the rest of the district workers so we're not as much involved in the action of labor in front of the Peacekeepers. But they can tell if we're working or not because they inspect us every half week constantly and pick up our quantity of work right away. It's really surprising how it's about to snow and it's September…

It's October! Woww, it's my birthday! Oh shxt! It's Misty's birthday too. And I wonder where she could be right now, probably picking up more lumber from our neighbors to build her pastime hobby of building birdhouses and baby beds and…

When I conclude that she's stealing the lumber 'again', I take my axe with me and ran into the woods to rescue her from another relapse of the depressing past.

**Sorry 4 makin it so short but i promise it will be so much more longer and better and i'm sure you'll luv it!Please tell ur other fanfic friends and make sure 2 review tis wenevr u want, however u want! Just review it! Pleaz favourite, subscribe, etc.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: i am officialy in love wit fanfiction! LOL so tis is da 2nd chapter! iw uz s'pposed 2 do dat page that just says the tributes just like suzanne collins did but dat wuld mak me look lik a poser so imma not do dat only da other 2 parts-(the games and the victor) i hope you realli lik tis one it tells alot bout our district 7 characters and their "special relationships" with each other! Hope u like & review it!;) Btw when in the story, the letters are bold, it means flashback, dream, or she's just thinking really hard ;)**

**Chapter 2-**

**Garnet's POV**

**I remember our first birthday together. I was five years old and a uncontrollable toddler I was. Misty was just turning one and so we threw a nighttime festivity of sorts. Unfortunately, when the party guests were all here, it was snowing. Ounces of plush white snow and snowflakes flow down from above the clouds. I remember I catched snowflakes ever since my first birthday, but I knew Misty would not have the same feeling I had when I celebrated in the snow.**

**Life as I know it was always orbited by Misty. She was my own satellite and I was her gravitational pull close to me. Even though I'm the bigger person and she's different from me, we always seem to attract each other in some way. It's just how sisterhood is carried out in a enslaved society like ours.**

Reality struck me again. I last seen myself running to go rescue Misty from our heartless neighbors. The Pines.

The Pines clan were mischievous, back-stabbing and completely unforgiving. When my dad, Esperanto volunteered for their second son, they didn't care whatsoever about us. Even though they gave us food, when we came back from the Victor's village because our father died so we were no longer welcomed there, they decided to not feed us anymore. Especially when the housewife died.

Her name was Myrtle Nova. She was the wife of the father of the Pines family. The husband was named Zaniah Pines who had planned to stop feeding us just because what happened to her.

There was a tiny commotion between secret rebels in district 7. When my mother, Countee, joined the rebellion so did Myrtle because Countee convinced her to join. When Myrtle and some other rebels were found out, they were whipped, tortured publicly and then executed in front of all to see. I know this is truly my mother's fault, but that doesn't give them the right to make it harder for us to return to poverty, right?

Now, because of what happen, the Pines family is officially enemies with the Hulls. We never speak to each other again from that moment on.

I run past groups of lined trees and cut through barren forest and poorly sorted terrain of leaves and dirt. I hear birds rustling and squirrels climbing as their sounds disappear when I reach the Pines' property.

The Pines property is just a flat land of weeds and spruces and tiny flowers sprouting in late bloom. I notice Misty finishing up handling her some lumber to bring back to our camp. I yell out of the bushes, "Misty! Stop it right now!" I screamed as much infuriated with her of how retarded she's gonna look when she's punished by mom. "Countee specifically said to stop stealing the Pines' lumber, it's not worth it! And they always play the 'blame game' with us every time their salary is cut short due to loss of lumber supply."

It might seem really harsh, but I know I had to smack some sense into her, once and for all.

Suddenly, an figure snatches Misty by the neck with a shoulder blade. I quicken my flex muscles to pick up the axe I had and saw it was…

Onyx Pine, who else would've really wanted to do that?

"Hello, the Hull sisters. I've been checking up on you guys on our turf, especially you", directing his face to Misty's neck, "Misty". Misty screams so she can be heard by a peacekeeper of any sorts. Then, Onyx cut her chest where her heart is supposed to be where it bled blood red…

"No! Let go of her!" I pick up the axe that was left by one of the Pines, and go off in offensive mode. Onyx pushes down Misty and get out an weed picker and slashes me with it. I pick up the twin axes and smash it on his leg than the other axe on his left shoulder to express my true wrath of Onyx touching Misty. Then, Zaniah ran and covered my mouth, took my axes, and let me go. He had the toughest grip on me when he manhandled so I couldn't breathe. " I'll see you in the arena, for sure."

Onyx said that to me. What does he mean?

Talitha follows behind Zaniah, rushing over to her brother's side for comfort and aid. She gets him inside, but Talitha can feel the absolute tension in his wounded muscles. He shouts out to them, "If I see any of you damn Hulls in our territory again, I'll blow your f**kin heads off!" He exits first. Talitha was disappointed, but graciously said sorry to us for the damage caused. She was always the good child and the favorite of the Hulls. She exited after him.

Zaniah dragged us both back to the Hull's residence. This is the relapse I was EXACTLY trying to prevent from happening again. It's always happened in a similar way: some threat came from Onyx, apology from Talitha, and when finally Zaniah drags us over to confront Countee in private. Misty has been stealing from them for 7 years and counting, she never learns to stop. And always has to face consequences from our dear caring mother, Countee. Which is why I call her Countee sometimes for her abusive tongue mothers should never use.

We're now at our doorstep, knocking for Countee, hopefully she is still making paper in the lumber textiles. The door opens and it was no one else, but Countee. Unfortunately, Zaniah began the talk again, "Do we really have to start and end this same freakin' conversation all over again?" Zaniah questioned sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so." Countee replied with shame in her voice. "So she started to steal the lumber again, didn't she?"

"Yes, like she always had when she was a annoying little brat." Of course, Zaniah and his family hated Misty most of all. Countee never defended her in these situations. I always had too. "Should've had gotten the abortion when you had the chance."

Misty cries with the most painful shriek of internal agony. She screams a louder one and runs to her room. Countee ignores her sounds and resumes the talk.

"What were you saying again?" Countee said with such an calm tone about this...

I literally jump off my chair and backslap her right in front of Zaniah. And then seriously slap him like a bitch for thinking that way about Misty.

"You never mention her name again! I'm so f**kin tired and f**kin sick of your presence and your damn family! Burn somewhere why won't you!" I turn my attention to Countee with such wrath in my face. "And you have anything to say right now? Huhh! You worthless bitch, you're the worst mother alive!"

"Well, I have been insulted for far too long every time I come here to talk about your family's mistakes. I am leaving!" Zaniah walks out to our door. "Oh, and I am no longer sparing you anymore lumber and screw recreating the pact of volunteering for your kin! I don't care what Talitha says about you all! Screw it! It can go burn somewhere for all I care!" Zaniah leaves and smashes our door shut.

"What the f**k was that all about? Huh, Countee!" I scream with tears of sadness and sounds of utmost confusion right now. I can no longer control what's in my mouth any more. "What about Talitha? Huhh?'' I say in a calmer tone now.

"Look, I went over to them one day when I was making errands from the district square, and we talked-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'we' talked" I asked " who's we?

"Zaniah's family, the Pines and I" Countee answered.

"What the hell?" I commented.

"I know, but they promised that by tonight, you and Misty's birthday party that the Hull's can finally share profit and food and volunteer for each other once again!" Countee says. "But now that you and Misty ruined it for all of us, the deals officially off!"

"Why didn't you tell us about the deal? We could've been more serious about it" I questioned her.

"I didn't want you guys to know since we would never talk or associate with them again." She starts tearing up. "Talitha was so kind to give us another chance"

I always knew Talitha liked and favor us ever since she was a little kid, her father told her to never be too close to us, but she never listens anyways. I then started to hug Countee and Misty approached us both with big arms. Unfortunately, Countee's hugs were cold and her kisses bittersweet.

...

It was nightfall. Misty and I decided to blow out the candles together before bed. Countee knew she loved us, it's just she's not as affectionate anymore when Esperanto died tragically. Misty and I ate our cheap, edible birthday pastries. It was so good.

After the celebration, Countee and Misty decided to sleep together for sweet dreams. But I rather just sleep alone tonight. I went outside for some cold fresh air I loved so much and find Talitha by our sycamores. She gave me a basket of lumber and pastries and bittersweet fruits. She smiled with her precious face and I smiled her back. She presses her fingers to her mouth and shows me the Panem tradition of "saying goodbye to a loved one", which we usually do at reapings. I reply back the same. She runs into the pitch-black night.

The reaping is tomorrow for district 7...

I'm going to be prepared for anything that happens to my family since we got that much stronger, forgive and forget was my father's motto. Unfortunately, our motto right now is not like that at all

We just suck it all up to survive together because we all need each other in this treacherous game we call, "our life".

**Btw the bold letters in the beginning are going to happen in almost all chapters. i did that idea since i think it wuld help with each chapter's purpose **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**District 7 is an grand, woodland district with lots of wildlife and lumber and trees. The forests and meadows are hidden and there is a variation of color, smells, and sounds. So is the civil area of the district, where the Justice Building, the town square, and pubs and local shops are at. **

**Even if it is enslaved, there are still a lot of things to do then just working for the rest of your life. Luckily, Panem citizens from the districts are able to get limited opportunity of extra-curricular activities . I most likely chose dance. For little 13 year old girls, they were allowed to dance. I danced when I was working, I danced at school, at home and everywhere else where I was bored out of mind. Although, there is a certain age in which you can't do those activities anymore and proceed straight to slave work. **

**I'm also handy with axes, especially with twin axes that intimidate others who want to face me off. Like Onyx. I actually think that he should think before he picks on another little person, and think twice if it's my sister.**

I wake up. It's the morning after my confusing, moody birthday , or should I say, our moody birthday(referring to Misty).

It's reaping day this morning for district 7. I'm really scared about the cold tension between the Hulls and the Pines and this damn day just worsens the feeling. I'm sure the career districts are just full of it because they have this sort of Capital wannabe bloodlust for being on TV and spilling innocent blood.

Misty wakes up later than usual so I have to do the honors since Countee is making breakfast at a slow pace due to dreading that this day would come, sooner or later. Misty wakes up, I tell her, "It's time."

Misty and I say goodbye to Countee, our mother as she is going to exit after us. We move forward out the door, and to the town square. It is mild, but always so exceptionally chilly. Misty comments,

"I hate it when the weather's like this, especially on the worst days like this." she said in a grim manner. I just giggle and she smiles back, knowing that I prefer this weather.

The town square is large and in a shape that coordinates perfectly directing us to the Justice Building that awaits possible victims, or this year's winning tribute. An victor in the Hunger Games must be clever, or wily, or brave, or swift enough to be able to handle the psychiatric and physical trauma the games do to a growing mind.

The Peacekeeper that takes our prints pushes a needle on us and pushes it on the paper. I Take it just fine since I have lost a lot of blood before….

**It was when Onyx captured Misty as usual. I took my axes and run to save her, but I was blocked by the Pines' dogs. The dogs then started attacking Misty as if she was dog chow. I push and shove and stab all the dogs till the weaken. Peacekeepers came and confiscated the dogs since they were too unstable to be guard dogs and it harms workers and distracts the public. Misty was always injured by the dogs and it was a daily routine that she would be the dogs' meal.**

**I lost blood because when I get Misty out of their attention, they attack me instead and I wound up bleeding internally and I take the pain as my father wanted me to take it. In order to save someone I love the most.**

After my papers were finished, I move from the 17 year old line to the 18 year old line since my birthday was, of course, yesterday. Now I can finally be with Talitha and maybe we can become friends and secretly loyal to each other, behind our families' backs. I see Onyx staring me down when I cross over next to Talitha. He signals with glare at his father, Zaniah, and then Zaniah signals back with a nod. After that, Onyx bites his lip intensely as to hold him from attacking a target, I believe it was me.

I came to Talitha and waved, "Hi" to her , hoping for a response back. I say again, something I should've said a long time ago

"So I wanted to say thank you for all you have done for my family and defending me and my sister when we needed you the most. So I hope we can become public friends and show we can stand up, against our family differences and…"

Talitha turns around, but with a bruised, disfigured face and eye sockets all black and blue. "I would love to do that, but right now I can't since of other more difficult complications rather than actually being friends…with you…."

I frown.

"Don't get me wrong, I would, but now is not a good time. Maybe when your family or mine, they finally die of some natural cause, then there's a possibility, I mean we're never getting out of here anyways." Talitha states logically, always thinking of my feelings.

I know me and Talitha's friendship is all I have because all my other friends ditch me ever since they were finding out I was public enemy no. 1 with Onyx so everyone stopped liking me only because of him. Now, since Talitha's his sister, it's almost impossible or in fact, forbidden.

"Good Luck to you, Happy Hunger Games." She looks the other way, towards the podium. I stand next to her, looking out to the podium. As the annual reaping video finishes, when Mayor Prescott enters he greets everyone and the escort takes the stage with a little sense that she doesn't like the cold weather.

For her, it starts to snow.

The district starts to be in large blankets of snow and the drizzle and droplets of snow become heavier as they each drop. The escort, Cariba Mildow, you can tell she was a beginner in escorting tributes. Although, she has had a reputation for only escorting tributes in the warmest climate districts such as Districts 11,9, 4, 2, and 1 pretty much, but nothing as cold as now.

"Happy Hunger Games, everyone! And may the odds be ever in your favour because the world will be…" She reads the next line in her index card, "_Watching, _yes watching! That's it, umm…" Cariba moves to the other cards, but she seems so frustrated and unprepared and so she doesn't know what to do.

"Well, screw the cards!" She threws them in back of her. Afterwards, she begins to start with the bowls. "As usual, let's start with the boys! I mean…screw it! We'll start with the boys to change this whole freakin' system of goodwill and manners and such!" Cariba walks with such ego and proceeds to the boys' bowl. "Our male tribute from District 7 is Onyx Pines!"

I feel both surprise and fear and a really big touch of glee and guilty happiness in my heart. I feel so ashamed that I am happy because of my enemies' misfortune and my own plus 1.

Onyx moves forward and I can hear the chit-chat of "Better him than me", "He deserves it", and "Finally, someone who deserves this kind of penalty for what he & his family did to the Hulls.". I heard my name especially and I felt cared for by so many of my district that actually support my cause to get rid of that monster, I agree with that decision every step of the way!

"Now, onto our female tribute." She walks to the females' bowl to see who is our next victim/possible victor. "Your female tribute is…" I can see Cariba's goose bumps and shivers all over her body that makes it so noticeable. "Mare Blackcherry".

I was so afraid it was going to be Misty, but good thing it wasn't me or her. I would've expected this though.

Mare Blackcherry steps up and then she makes a break for it. She run right into the peacekeepers. She couldn't stop struggling and she kept screaming and punching and saying, "I will never be a tribute! I won't die like this! Not here! Not now!" Mare was so out of control, they had to pin her down and blow her head up right in front of us all. It was really terrifying. As I look at Mare's corpse, I see Countee, my mother from a distance. She was here, enough to see what happen.

We all turn our attention back to Cariba, for her to say, "Well, that was surely unexpected. But we certainly can't have a Hunger Games without 24 tributes, not 23! Moving on…" Cariba dips her hand back into the bowl and what she retrieves is another name, another victim in her hand, who might very much likely end up like Mare Blackcherry.

"Misty Hull."

I froze at the name of the sound of her name. She was the next one to be picked after that homicidal escapist. It's just so highly unbelievable and just, I never thought. I see Talitha drops tears from her eyes, so is Countee, Zaniah's face is emotionless, and Onyx's is just plain evil from the looks of it. He has that devilish grin that never wipes away from his face which gives Misty and I the total creeps and I can't stand for it no longer. He wanted this, he was waiting for this day to come, to torment me by slashing her. Or maybe he's gonna save her for last and then give her the most brutal beating and killing everybody of Panem is never going to forget? Not even a corpse for a proper burial or an open casket for that matter?

I had to do what a good sister like I've always been have always done and what I always had done for the past years, ever since Misty was born, I'm going to volunteer. As Misty is about to reach for Cariba's hand, the moment when it's actually going to happen is interrupted by….

"I volunteer!" With a long, courteous, brave scream I ever could've done before. This was the time to prove to Misty, to Onyx, to the Pines, to Countee, To Nation of Panem, to my father who is dead! That I am victorious and nobody is gonna stop me. I will be tolerant no more, but full-out defend my ditrict, defend my family, and defend my honour for actually being in these games. I will win.

When I started thinking of about how I will win the Hunger Games and prove myself worthy of than being a slave, we're already escorted to the Justice Building. I stand next to the window, overlooking Victor's village and it's beautiful and I deserve this kind of luxury. Misty, and even Countee deserves this because we have lived a life of luxury, around people who have treated us as if we were citizens of this "great" nation. I want to take my "real" life back. And this time, I'll keep it since Esperanto couldn't sustain our home for much longer.

Misty and Countee enter and Misty is so gleeful to see me and so was I to see her. I started to say, "Please to make anymore problems with the Pines because they don't deserve such nuisance from us even if we are helping ourselves to their workload, we don't deserve that and they don't either, please, for me?"

Misty nodded to signify yes. I said to Countee, "Please watch her from now on, when I get back."

Countee replies, "How do you know if you are coming back?"

"Well, I just have that feeling you know. My father's spirit coursing through my veins, empowering me with his confidence and endurance of the victor he was. You know, how he was." My mother seen him, kill, hunt, and fight off almost every opponent in the arena and I think I'm just perfect for the role of the female tribute. "Just I won't kill so much like he did."

We said our final goodbyes, Countee ends it with a "Your remind me so much of him…"

"Time's up!" The Peacekeeper forcefully escorts them both out of the room and that'll be the end of my goodbyes, except I would like to see Talitha, but I bet Zaniah would only let her see Onyx…

Suddenly, Onyx comes in to my room. _Onyx! Onyx! Onyx! Out of all people! _Talitha walks in too along with Zaniah. Zaniah waves, Talitha hugs with a bear hug and Onyx says a few words. Both Talitha and Zaniah leave the room. Onyx says to me,

"I was about to take your sister's life, but taking yours will be so much better because it's payback for what you've done to me…" He shows me the scars from his shoulders and his leg and they were still unrepairable. No stitches whatsoever.

"I'm so sorry…" I got cut off.

"No. You wish you were sorry sooner and then when I win, I'll make sure they suffer too."

After I heard him say that, I wanted to cut his arms and legs off, but I saved my anger for later, for the arena.

The real games have begun.

**Get ready when she goes to the capital, with Onyx! Cant wait ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there my fanfic readers, I know I havent been uploadin lately so think of this as an apology, this chapter doesn't mean as much bt it is sorta necessary ;) **

**Chapter 4-**

**Photographic memory is when a person remembers or recalls something or someone in an image form more quickly than others. Many have said in my district that I have an precocious, advanced sense of vision that I can remember most things. I can remember objects or tools that lumberjacks in my district usually misplace or Misty's favorite toys since I see that she usually takes them anywhere. **

**I remember this one time, when my family used to live in Victor's Village and that my father was still alive…..**

**There always used to be fun and games between the victors' families, especially if foreign entertainers come to perform. This one had a memory game to find a pea in either one of the glass cups. I wanted to try it. He moves so quick, like lightning and then he stops, and then he keeps going and stops. After I'm about to open my mouth, I see him start switching the four glass cups all over again, with one of them holding a pea. Then he did it one last time.**

**This time, he started showing off the pea in such a rapid, inhuman pace that nobody in my district can ever do. I see the pea one last time, and he actually pauses for a moment. I reply, "It's in your back pocket.", he searches it in his back pocket and finds it there. We never saw that performer again since the government kicked him out, for good. My father, Esperanto was so proud and so was everyone else in the Victor Village. They all said it can be very useful in the Hunger Games arena if I ever get in there. Which I really am in this mess. Oh, how I miss the Victor's Village….**

The train ride was quiet for a nice 2-3 hours of silence, or at least it feels like that. I see Cariba having a drink on the couch, behind our mentor's seat. When she ran out of her blue liquor, she said "I'm going to get another round, I'll be right back." It's not like she ever wants to come back. She goes over to our mentor's ear and whispers loudly, "Make discussion, quickly." She exits to the parlor cart.

I see Blight, the district 7 male victor of the 58th Hunger Games. He seems quite young, probably in his late-20's I presume, but I ask anyways. Just to make conversation. "So how old are you?"

Blight responds "That's none of your concern right now" He then lifts his right leg from his left leg and then open them both so he can rest his arms in an manly, serious sitting position. He looks at me. Then he looks at Onyx. The time he looks at Onyx, it takes about 10-15 minutes. When Onyx gets pissed, he says "What are you looking at?" Blight starts getting closer and is intentionally looking at him, this time when Onyx has finally had enough, he pounces on Blight. Blight defends by twisting Onyx's arm and then trips him right on Onyx's back. Onyx gets up and punches Blight square in the face, Blight recovers and high kicks him in the face. They pull each other On the floor. They are now both in a tussle position beneath me.

All I can do at this moment is watch and not get involved in any kind of way. Although, it is enjoyable to watch Onyx's face get pumbled to a pulp. I see the trainmen get onto the two and calm Onyx down in another vacant cart so we won't have to hear his obnoxious cursing. Blight sits down with a black scar on his cheek, he wipes it and stares at me and says, "Good thing he went to the next room, now we can only focus on you this time? I know you have a dark, dark history with that son of a bitch over there, but I think you need me personally and privately, comprehend?"

Blight can totally see right through me and it's awfully scary to know that Onyx seems like a bigger threat to many others outside of District 7 than just district 7 alone. "Tell me Garnet. What are your talents?"

"What do you mean? Specifically?" I questioned.

"I mean, you know skills and knowledge, unique and different from what Onyx in the other room has. Like that specific."

I knew what he meant. "Well, I'm of course not a brutal monster as the one caged inside there." I pointed to the other cart room. "But I guess I have talents that differ from his. I dance, hymn, I can handle an axe pretty well, and …." I start to think of all my pastimes, but I know I'll have to go with one that suit's the situation I'm in right now. "Uhmm, what about photographic memory?"

"That seems really stealthy in battle, and the axe handling is also a best maneuver too. Except, those are your only necessary talents based on the list you gave me. Now, you also have to think battle strategies…"

Onyx unexpectedly comes out of the cart, calmly and tenuous. He looks at the both of us and looks the opposite direction. After that moment, he turns back toward us and says to Blight, "I'm waiting." This obviously means he's come to his senses and decides to follow under Blight's leadership.

"Alright then, your history was very much…"

I say something to interrupt his sentence, "He's a monster and no doubt that he wants to torment and kill all my family. I can't stand being with him and the rest of them."

"What do you mean, the rest of them?" Blight questions

"Their my neighbors, the Pines. The only good people are the women and the men are so evil and cruel and senseless and heartless!" I direct that especially to Onyx and watch him with piercing cold eyes. Onyx just sits there in his chair and stares off into space with his head still up high, it's so like him!

"But enough about his family, let's talk more about him! He hates my sister, wants to kill her. He hated my family, fed me and my sister to the dogs multiple times before, and he wants to kill me too…"

"Wait." Blight pauses me. "Say that one more time.."

"He wants to kill me too?" I repeated.

"Presto, since he wants to kill you and what about you Onyx? Do you think she wants to kill you too?"

"Well, I'm sure she wants to kill me too." Onyx stares at me after he says that.

"Great. So there won't be any special treatment or touchy feelings during the arena or any part of the games! That way, you guys can't show off your weaknesses, or friendship, or plans, or your battle strategies. I remember my tribute and I got to a bad start and we never recovered since. Maybe because he got murdered in the arena that year." He giggle a little.

"I don't have weaknesses and certainly no friendship with this caniving airhead!" Onyx stated.

"Excuse me! It's not like you have those other two things either. Besides it's your first and "LAST" time being in these games!"I repsonded.

"Well, it's not like I'd never change or ever will change because of this shitty capital lifestyle, unlike some people!" He rolls his eyes at me.

"What is that supposed to mean? You need to change your act…" What does he really mean that I've changed because of the Capitol? How did I or when did victor's village had effect on my life?

"Well, no more time for these interrogations anymore. I think we got further than we have to. Well then, carry on! We're here in the Capitol after all." Blight stated.

I look to the Capitol. I see it's sparkling, gigantic buildings so large and the technology is truly not what the districts have ever imagined. Floating information devices, crystal blue water, streets and buildings made of pure gold and diamonds. Everyone here when we stop at a train station all look like circus freaks. Hair, fingers, appendages, skin, clothing. They are all of different colors and made of animal parts or animal skin for that matter.

Cariba finally comes out from the parlor, half drunk. She's all tipsy-turvy and is officially all over Blight. She starts making out with Blight, and says "We're in love, we're in love! Don't judge us! We're perfect angels!" She then rubs her lipstick all over Blight's nose and bruised cheek. Fortunately, he takes it like a man and makes the best of Cariba's drunken self until she grows sober. They make out over and over. We have to escort ourselves through the raving crowds. Onyx is really mad and pushes everyone away , but in this city with these kind of one-minded people, it feels so nice to be touched by a TV star, in any kind of way.

We had stop at the Training Center where we are going to do all our sessions and training for the upcoming games, i've also been informed that it's where our apartment is in which we'll be staying. When Blight and Cariba is still lost in each other's faces, generous security men open the door when the parallel panels open in opposite directions. That was so cool, but I'm used to it always. District 1 tributes always get the bottom floor while District 12 people have the very top, the Penthouse of the establishment. We, of course, have the 7th floor room and it seems marvelous and cozy, kinda like where I used to live. Oh, how I miss Misty, and I do miss my mom. I do wish she hasn't committed suicide now since their's still rivalry with the Pines, especially now that Onyx and i are in the games, and Countee doesn't know what to do with herself if i die. She never thinks about Misty, It's like i'm the adult in these situations.

Blight carries Cariba into the grand room and sets her unconscious self on the couch. He has her blue lipstick all over her face, literally all of it. So much that her lips are her natural coral pink shade, not ocean blue anymore.

"How do you like your rooms so far?" Blight asks the both of us.

I reply, "It's fine"

Onyx replies, "It's okay, I guess"

We both, not trying to be so astonished or completely astounded by the interior of the room and how we can see the entire Capital from here too. The people down under, inside peoples' rooms, and above the darkening skylines.

"Great! i just hope you guys don't try to kill or rip each other's heads off when i'm out of the room" Blight giggles a little to try to make it a joke,but it is a realistic possibility. "Save that for the Games."

I go into my room and it's so clear and clean and not messy or filled with unnecessary cluttered things that take up space in a slave's home usually. And the city life here is so surreal and unnatural to me, I've only been to victor's village but this is a whole new experience. I want to be one of these extraordinary creatures, I do belong here. The Hunger Games brought me here. Oh no…..

The Hunger Games brought me here….

The heartless, most barbaric annually planned event that haunts every district and excites each one of these city members. They are all one-minded and solely depend on President's Snow's every whim and wish. I truly hate President Snow and I hate the Hunger Game…

I am suddenly interrupted by an opening of my door. It's Onyx. What a big surprise.

"Look, I know we don't see, eye to eye, but we need house rules. First of all, don't go in my room and I won't go in yours. Second, we promise not to kill each other, only if we are in the arena. Third, we don't like each other and we don't be all fake about it that we love each other. We'll be honestly and publicly about our family history and our hate on each other. Finally, when one of us wins, we try to unite our families once again because I can't stand Talitha's cries every freakin night, that counts for the both of us, when one of us becomes victor."

"How are you so sure one of us will win?"

"Trust me for once, I have these instincts and they never went wrong on me before." Onyx says confidently.

I actually trust him for once and I agree on the matter if one of us becomes victor. I don't want to put my family through more suffering now that half of my family is gone and I bet the Pines feel the same way since they lost Myrtle and/or Onyx.

"Any questions, Garnet?"

"Couldn't say it better myself."

**I think this chapter went pretty well than I thought I did. Pleaz tell more of ure fanfic friends to favourite or review bt I honestly think da next chapter is gonna be even better! Keep reading on!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Im back wit chapter 5. Tis chapter will only go over the buffet, makeup and chariots of Onyx and Garnet. But there will be drama included in here bcuz Garnet breaks some rules and it kinda gets intimate…**

**Im not gonna spoil it anymore, enjoy! LOL**

**Chapter 5-**

**The first time I wore makeup. It was really interesting, confusing, but I really did transformed. In Victor's village, I always had a team of stylists or just that one special stylist that gets the job done. They always put different shades on me every day, and fits me to the latest chic, according to the Capitol's style. So I don't have to worry about updating to the latest fashions because everyone looks into that for me. **

**I loved getting my hair done and putting so much stuff on my face that seems "unique" to my family, but beautiful to the Capitol citizens of today. Me and my neighbors though have not been communicating whatsoever. I don't even go to school, and Misty doesn't go either since we have tutors at home. They teach us more advanced curriculum compared to the normal education we get at our district school. Life was really different after my father won the Hunger Games, it was life changing….**

I wake up. This time, no dreaming. I'm really surprised because government involvement like this and how I'm so close to that tyrant President Snow, I would expect a bad dream every night. Especially if I have to go through a nightmare every time I'm awake since I have to see Onyx's face every morning. Although, we want our families to unite, well I want to. He is still the same, but awfully quieter.

I see Onyx at the table with his shirt off. I never knew how well-built in the chest was he, he had a six-pack and huge arms from the back of him. He was pale and in a way filthy although I would've expected that since he's been working nonstop to cut that lumber, every day, that Misty keeps stealing from him. He's eating like an animal, an carnivore that hasn't fetch for his prey in days or more.

Cariba eyes me and says, "Come and join your team, I'm sure you're hungry and you would like to feast your eyes on this gourmet meal. The best chefs of the Capitol served this themselves since it's for celebrities like you." She turned her head to the food once again. "Besides, i served this myself since nobody in this establishment was able to send any Avoxes to put it on this table themselves. I had too. Your welcome!" She said loudly.

**I was never really picky about food,I never even had my food served to me before. Except my first meal in Victor's Village. It ****was such an sensational feeling and experience since it was made up of so much food I've never heard of or wanted to taste, I seriously felt like royalty! And I ate all of it since the taste of each of the dishes was so different and bursting with flavor. My family stuffed themselves until they actually threw up. I think one time Misty threw up so much, she had to eat a midnight feast to regain that weight. Dido for me, but now I don't gorge myself anymore unlike Onyx right now at the breakfast table, but I do very much, take seconds.**

The food I saw from the breakfast table is a buttery, sweet lobster with paremsan bread and different kinds of cheeses. Supplied also with finger foods, crawfish like shrimp or seafood like oysters. Also, milk, fruity juices, and syrup and wafers in every corner of the table with fruit toppings, enough for the Pines and the Hulls.

It's really weird being called a celebrity since President Snow only thinks of us as slaves and don't even compare to the citizens of the Capitol in any way. But at least I mean something to these mindless people.

"Why do the Capitol like us so much, since you see a different tribute every year? Shouldn't the Victors be more noticed than tributes?" Onyx asked unexpectedly, curious even.

"Well, Onyx. Victors don't create much controversy like the newest tributes. Tributes every year have new stories and such different personalities that the Capitol people feed on, they feed off of each of your guys' diversity. And they get to see you guys in action live on television. Hardly does any victor appear on television ever again. So this fame won't last much longer, even if you win or not."

Cariba is very good with presenting Panem and presenting people, but not so much herself. Since after the controversial stunt she pulled when all of us exited the train. Cariba is pale white, with this time a moss green shade of lip gloss, dirty blonde hair with a rouge color underneath her curly scalp. She applied gemstones all over her eyes and face and lips. If you look at her chest, her frilly shirt is see-through, but her naked breasts are censored with diamond studs all around. Where her nipples are, it is one big island flower design entirely made of pink rubies. When you go down further, she has a white leather skirt(much too short) and further you see boots that resemble sandals since her toes are exposed and with a purple titanium heel the shape of a rectangular prism.

Whenever Cariba gets up, Onyx stares right at her ass with food stuffed in her mouth. I just let him look, since Cariba is way out of his league. And Onyx hasn't had the greatest effort or potential with girls ever before. I just say, "You know, you're still not gonna get her even if you do win the Hunger Games since she obviously has something for Blight." We both roll our eyes over to Blight who's also looking intentionally at Cariba's behind with a mouth full of lobster.

Cariba comes over and says to the entire table-Onyx, Blight, and me-and says, " I know what you're all staring at."

We all look frightened and confused.

"You're all looking at my new lip gloss!" We all do a sigh of relief.

"I just know you guys are all relieved to see I got a new lip gloss since I wasted all my ocean blue one on Blight. So I got seaweed green, from the best, shiniest fish scales of all of District 4! Also, the lobster is from District 4, one of their most famous cuisines to the Capitol!" Cariba says.

Blight turns back to his food with shame after Cariba says that humiliating statement that Cariba has been using her blue lip gloss to intensify Blight's manly needs. Onyx now is staring at Cariba's diamond-studded breasts, what a typical man! I look at them too so Onyx won't feel so awkward about it.

"Hey!" Onyx looks the other way after Cariba yells that.

"Garnet! Stop looking at my boobs, you perv! You're worse than any other guy here, girls like us don't do that to each other! I bet you were you looking at my ass too, weren't you?" Cariba looked so retwarded when she said that confusing sentence to me.

I just stare in shock that she doesn't notice that Onyx and Blight have been doing that this whole time. I didn't even bother to say the truth, just to save "their" butts.

"Oh, that's right. Cariba! Don't you have to say something to the both of these two?" Blight asked.

Cariba walks out of the room, in a disgusted manner after accusing me for looking at her negatively.

"Great Garnet! You just had to look at her that way, huh?" Blight commented

I was about to slap him, but then we all laugh for a while.

"Alright, let's forget about this first morning together! Your stylists, for the both of you-Mylo and Xyloto-are here for you to see them for your upcoming public appearances. They expect you to see them now."

After breakfast, Onyx and I go our separate ways. I look back to him, he doesn't look back. Was that charade of laughter and kidding just a act or he's just hiding it because he's too serious about winning the games?

I move to the Remake Center where Mylo, my personal stylist was waiting for my arrival. Mylo is a pretty man, indeed. He was my stature , a little bit taller and had the finest clothing from the best fabric and silk, I would know. He had gloves that expose his fingers, but gem-studded his entire wardrobe, all warm colors. His face is painted and powdered with a light brown foundation and eye shadow with streaks of mascara from his eye.

"Hello, Garnet Hull."

I reply, "How do people know my name so quickly?"

"Because you're famous now, and don't you ever doubt yourself that people won't notice you since after the stunt your Escort and you Mentor did. That actually made headline news! Of course, you're in the big picture too."

"How" I questioned.

"Because you volunteered for your sister, and you didn't even have to be manhandled by the Peacekeepers, you just escort yourself up there, with no regret. That's bold and courageous, something a lower tribute like yourself has never had the guts to actually do. You've also made headline news, and still is." Mylo passes me a technological sketchpad that you can touch the screen and pretty much do whatever you like with it. I think I can do that in my room, with a special remote I found, but I'll try it when I get there.

Anyways, I see the newspaper article and its flooding with reviews and information, and gossip all about me. There's always been talk about my father in his days when he won and fought through the 41st Hunger Games, but I never thought I could make front page in the national newspaper. Despite what Cariba told Onyx and I.

"Alright, let's focus on your media status later. Right now, let's do something about your makeup and your hair!" Mylo brushes through my hair and it is all ruffled and dirty, dry and frizzy. Completely unmanageable, but Capitol stylists always finds a way through every possible hairdo mess.

"You're makeup on your face and wardrobe will be easy and complete. No time at all. Now, are you comfortable with the clothing of the Capitol?"

"Yes, I've been in Victor's village and had stylists just like you who done my hair, makeup and all this eccentric clothing on me everyday, it's pretty much second nature to me now." I said honestly.

"Good. But something a tribute will usually wear. Like have you been watching closely on your district's clothing style in the chariots for district 7?"

I nod.

"Well, there's a tradition of District 7, being of lumber and paper, each tribute of every year so far have been using the same tree-identical clothing that we've been using for almost 20 years"

I agree, "Yes I have noticed that actually."

"You and Onyx will be the next contestants to wear them!"

A group of stylists arrive in with a long poofy dress that resembles a big tree with actual tree ornaments like pinecones, leaves, and branches.

The group of stylists asked simultaneously, "What do you think?"

I just nod.

"Well, it's not your decision anyways, tee-hee." Mylo stated. "C'mon, we have much to do."

Mylo ordered the other stylists to do my makeup, while Mylo solely works on putting the finishing touches on my Chariots wardrobe. Before someone does my makeup or my hair or any part on changing my face or hair, it's a social activity and I want to get to know better the people who is responsible for those things.

I greet the male first with aqua blue hair and blue makeup with an exaggerated man dress, probably trying to look like a chief or important person. But with a lot of chains and studs, making it look more like a war/military leader suit rather than a professional wardrobe.

"Hello, my name is Garnet Hull. What's your's?"

He replies, "Orion, my name is Orion."

"That's cool, What are you famous for doing? Or what made you a stylist?" I asked

"I've been specialized in facial reconstruction and cosmetic surgery and facial makeup,of course. The woman measuring your chest is SPICA. All of her first name is capital letters, and she specializes in liposuction or chest makeup and styling. In the bottom of you, that is Ursa. She does your toenails, paints your skin and decorate your underwear, shoes, and pants wear. We're almost done, it won't take long. Say hi to Garnet." He then commanded to the other 2 stylists.

"Hi Garnet!" Ursa said.

"Greetings, o' pretty one!" SPICA stated graciously.

"Hi, I'm grateful to be part of your team!" I said, not trying to sound so conceited by saying it's "my" team.

They all giggled senselessly. Orion states comically, "You act so modest, Garnet. It's really you and the male tribute's team since your guys' team only gets you up to the fast lane, you guys what keeps the show going!"

I guess I can see that as a fact, I think. I try not to think so vain and conceited after what Onyx tells me of how I've "changed"…

"Done! Off to the shower with you because you…Pee-you! You reek, maybe because you didn't take a bath before you went to sleep your first night in your dorm. Off you go to cleanliness!" Orion said so corny. You can tell he was the Second in command, after Mylo since he dictates the other two to do whatever he says.

Only Ursa and SPICA escort me to the bathing area. It was a large square pool of soapy bubbly water. "This isn't a bath!" I exclaimed.

They both say, "It is when you live in the Capitol." They strip off the last piece of clothing and throw me into the bath/pool.

Ursa said before they left,"Now only leave when an alarm rings and only me and SPICA can get you out of this tub, you got that?"

I roll my eyes when I'm in the oversized tub.

I see another figure through the bath's fog of boiling water. It's…

Onyx.

Ursa says something more, "I guess nobody in your district takes a shower the first night. Hahahha!" They laugh away, enclosing us in the bathing area. Alone. Together.

I see him smiling with a smirk on his face when he rubs his buff chest with the bar of soap. "Care to use it?"

I take my hand in back of me, feeling for the soap, but there was no other. "I guess so since it is the only soap here." I snatch the bar of soap and clean it off in the water. Not to get his germs on me.

"You know, the bar of soap will only dissolve faster and you will have none left." Onyx says intellectually.

"That's the smartest thing you said so far these past moments that we've been alone." I rub the bar of soap over my face and down to my chest. I hide my chest under the water so he won't peek at them like him and Blight did this morning with Cariba. I already know them far better that time in the day.

"So since we're going to be here for a while, how do you like your stylists?"

I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing, Onyx actually wants to make conversation with me, his public enemy no.2, next to my sister?

"Speak up, then!" He says to me, loudly.

"Well, I'm really starting to like Mylo I guess. We're both doing the tree design tradition this year too like every other year of the Hunger Games for District 7."

"I know." Onyx pauses and looks at me for more news.

"Well, my trio of assistant stylists is very much like copycats, but one of them is in control so not all of them are complete followers."

" That's good. Mine are all copycats, I don't really say much to them though. I just ask their names."

"Cool, my trios' names are all stars."

"Mine's are all colors, or pieces of fabric, I'm not even sure."

He just stares more at me than all the times we actually try to make conversations before. It's just even more creepy and more awkward than ever since we're nude and in a boiling pool of soap bubbles and steam. Onyx is still staring.

"What are you really looking at? You're such a perv, Cariba shouldn't have yelled at me, for that. You shouldn't have gotten yelled at."

"But I didn't." He said obnoxiously.

"I should've said something!" I pound my fists in the water.

"Well, you didn't." Onyx just crossed the line with me.

"You're such an jackass!" I splash water on him and leave with a silent, dramatic exit. Giving him my behind the way he wants to see me. I retrieve my towel and leave. I don't care what the stylists will say to me, I'm done bathing when I say I'm done bathing.

I dry my hair and go to Mylo. Mylo's now done with the finishing touches and spots me almost dry.

"What are you doing here now? The alarm hasn't sounded yet…" Mylo asked furiously.

The both of us then hear an obnoxious ringing suddenly. Mylo commented, "Speak of the devil."

I just respond when the ringing is done, "Let's get this over with."

Mylo says, "Fine then, you're hair is dry enough anyways." I sit in the styling chair and he feels my hair some more."Now, when Ursa and SPICA come back and look frustrated after they find you here, I want you to give an apology because they get fucked over from that."

We both laugh uncontrollably from imagining their faces when they come back. "Alright, then let's get moving." I said afterwards.

He get's a pot of brown, moldable substance, resembling the color of bronze. "Is that bronze?"

"Yes, it is. We liquefy the bronze for your whole new feature added to your hair which is why you need your hair wet and dried enough, just to see if there is still moisture for the substance to take effect."

He uses spray brushes and paintbrushes to smoothly and quickly get the bronze into my bangs. Then, he dips the large bangs of mine into the pot and wait for it to harden over a heater. He takes it from the pot, and it's completely hard and smooth like actual bronze. For once, my hair is metallic. Then, he uses a special gray liquid to smooth and build it to be softer and mix in with it to feel like actual hair again. After appliance, I feel it. It's dry and feels just like my normal hair, but bronze colored. These bangs are taken only to one side, it is side swept in only one part of my face, covering my left eye. Leaving my waterproof face makeup no different than what the trio finished on the right eye. I looked exquisite and Capitol material. I look over my dress to see snow covered all around it, to present our president during the Chariot rides, of course.

Besides that, I think I'll look simply breathtaking.

After that session with Mylo, Ursa and SPICA did get very much pissed but got over it quickly. I go back to the living dorm on the 7th floor and find it empty, for now. I soon go into my room. Like I said before, when I come back, I'll test out the remote. I turn it on and go to window image settings. I look through all the options as real moving pictures magically appear on my large window view of the city. I go randomly and end up with the barren forests and woods, then I click next to a smoking cabin in the middle of a prairie, with a pile of logs next to the cottage. It simply reminded me of home.

I then step out of my room, and I decide to be naughty and bend the rules a bit. I go into Onyx's room and find it unlocked. Surprisingly. I then go through his room with the lights turn off and the door wide open. I search through his bed and drawers and then I hear…..

"What are you doing here?" It was Onyx's voice.

I turn around and guarded myself with my limbs, in front of my face. He then jumps on me, grabbing both my limbs, away from my face and….

Presses his lips on mine.

**I know tis is so far confusing and tis chapter is really long and I didn't want it 2 be long bt it ended up that way. I hope u like it so far and will favorite it or review it so far. Pleaz tell me wat u think of da story so far and bout da characters and don't think wat you just read will mostly be in the arena. No, the arena's a whole different story. Trust me. ;) And I got da remote and the window images from the hunger games movie cuz I thought dat wux really cool so I added it in. Btw tis wuz ma longest chapter yet but there will be more longer, even more exciting chapters comini ure guys' way! LMFAO **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, again 2 all ma visitors and readers! Im excited and very honored 2 be favorited and on ppl's alert list! I hope I wont disappoint all of you wit tis brand new chapter. Da other chapter wuz a confusing, personal one, but it won't be confusing for review and read on! ;)))**

**Chapter 6-**

**Onyx and me have never been the best of friends or neighborly for that matter. I'm not sure if it's really because he hated me because of his mother dying because it was my mother's fault, or there's a whole other reason….**

**He's so confusing and he's somebody I wouldn't count on as someone I would love, nor would he be able to take care of an family with me. I don't even want children with him.**

**I think because it all started in grade school, when Onyx, Talitha, and me were very young, Misty wasn't born yet. Onyx and I started talking to each other occasionally in nice, calm voices with no fighting and no wrath. This was the time when our families were still close. Talitha and I also became the best of friends, she tells me how Onyx lets all his anger out on puny kids that annoy him or he just wants to show how tough he was. Onyx and Talitha had their first fight because Talitha told that to me.**

**Zaniah and Onyx's relationship thickens too. I would've always manipulate Onyx to do whatever I say. I told him to fetch me Danishes his mom makes that are the best of District 7, he did. Myrtle, his mom never got angry because of what he does for me. Zaniah did get angry when I told him to get me his tools so Onyx can do all my family's work for 10 days straight. I'm not sure why he did all that for me, did he wanted to impress me or maybe he had a big crush on me back then? I'm not sure.**

**Zaniah, after he found out Onyx did that workload for the Hulls instead of his own family, he got so frustrated, Zaniah bruised him for 10 days straight. I felt so bad, Zaniah said to Onyx to never speak to me again, and also to do whatever possible to not like or become friends with me. The same for Talitha.**

**I think that's how our big rivalry had started all along….**

I awaken on an unfamiliar bed with more unfamiliar surroundings. It smells like sweat and odor that wreaks of a hard workers' body, I would know. Maybe it's me, but what would've caused this stench to occur?

I look up and I see a half-dressed man outside the room when he opened the door, he says blissfully, "Good Morning, Garnet Hull."

It was Onyx. He never had spoke to me that way before and nor did I ever expected him to say it like that! It was so creepy and it really does change my view on him now. I respond,

"Good morning, Onyx Pines."

He simply gives a big grin.

"Well, what am I doing in your bed?" I asked curiously.

" Shouldn't you know? I mean you are in my bed first of all."

"Did we….?" I asked with an expecting tone, not even going to bother to finish the question.

"No we did not sleep together. I slept on the couch, I wouldn't sleep in your room since I'm sure you don't want me sleeping there. Without your permission, of course." Onyx said. He reminded me of the kid he was before our family feuds, at that one moment.

"I meant, did we have intercourse?" I asked, with an intention that I hope we didn't.

He looks at me with an odd expression. "Oh yes."

_WHAT?_ I put on such a face in front of him when he said that.

"Oh! I mean we didn't. Of course not, without your permission I would never do such a thing." Onyx reassured me.

I sigh. Knowing nothing so surreal or unthinkable happened on that yesterday night, so confusing…

"You didn't get pregnant either. I made sure of that. But I need your permission though." Onyx added.

What is with all of these permissions? I swear, he is turning into a younger, kiddish version of himself when we were both younger. I'm always doing all the talking and him being manipulated. But now, he's manipulating himself! Nothing makes sense now that I'm in the Capitol. Is this what happens when you live in such a city?

Onyx then opens the curtains and such a bright, yellow light enters the dim room. He comments, "Aww, what a beautiful day today! In a city like this!"

I then remember, "Omigod! What time is it?" I look over the bed and grab the electronically powered clock and it says a time close to the time of the Chariots. Onyx goes over to the door, turns, and says, "The Chariots are starting early today. We have to hurry."

…

The ride we catched rushed us to the Remake Center where our public appearances were going to be finalized. There we see both teams of stylists, Onyx's and mine's. Mylo puts the tree dress on me, made of the best fabric from District 8 to resemble District 7 persona. The team of stylists, including Orion, SPICA, and Ursa are finishing makeup, shaving my body parts painfully, and apply accessories like shoes or jewelry. After those touches, Mylo works solely on my hair. He moisturizes, brightens, and shampoos my still-bronze bangs. He then perfectly sideswepts it to cover my left eye and leave my right eye out in the open. Just like last night.

I am carried to the City Circle where I meet up with Onyx. Onyx looks better than he has ever looked before. We see his team of stylists too, I see his freakish trio and it seems to be his head stylist, Xyloto. Xyloto has really curly, long hair that always stands upright, it's a gray color. Also his wardrobe is made up of only cool colors and he resembles kinda like Mylo.

They both say in a loud unison while hugging each other, "Were twins at birth! Fraternal, actually."

With that said, I view Onyx intentionally just like he did in the awkward tub moment that was so unnecessary. His hair was spiked and side swept to make it seem like a tornado did it. His skin pigment is tan, with his wardrobe green from neck to toe. Also, he wears a large, round green hat that's supposed to symbolize District 7 trees and forests, courtesy of Mylo since he always wears a hat.

The Chariot races begin. A large cannon booms through City Circle, empowering screams and excitement all throughout the Capitol City. We arrive to our Chariots where our lead of horses will be driving us to the raving circle. First, it is District 1, with a grown 17 year old that seems really buff, golden-tanned, and the strongest out of all the tributes and most attractive out of all male tributes this year. He is seated with a teenage girl who looks older, but you can still tell she looks very young. She has much makeup on and her hair is in wavy curls with her exaggerated dress of dark colored gems.

All the other Chariots follow. District 2 and 3 follow with their Chariots. District 2 female has pigtails that look like big plush balls, and the male was tan too with dark-green hair. District 3 tributes are both blonde except the boy has short hair and a puny, pale skinned figure with coral pink eyes, the female is round and weighs the most out of all the girls, but she still maintains at least an average weight so she can still fight.

The one that caught my eye was District 4. I see a young boy tribute, about the age of 14, with no shirt, but an impressive built body. He has muscles, you can very much tell, and he's tall with tattoo art all over his abs, face and muscle tone, throughout his body. Him and his female tribute looks primal and appears like savages, but sophisticated ones who fish for a living, their chariot is aquatic looking. The girl tribute's skin is almost a really light salmon, almost a bleached perriwinkle color. She probably has colored, dark skin, under that skin pigment.

District 5 and 6 proceed after District 4's breathtaking theme of their looks and chariot design. We're up next. When it finally comes, the Chariot's off. I can see everyone graciously and uncontrollably applauding us for coming out. I see my dress and real-life nature ornaments like snow or branches added to the dress. They literally go nuts over my hair, so perfectly and elegantly done are my bangs, in an bronze color and the texture is truly to die for. I never felt such a feeling like right now, I've never been applauded for being so beautiful, ever! I then peek over Onyx and see his skin pigment the same as mine, an almost tangerine color, but still so ravishing.

Following our chariot were the rest. District 8 and 9. District 10 in their cow uniforms, resembling farm animals. District 11 with their agricultural couture, the male tribute is wearing a big hat covering his afro hair and he's with a dark brown skinned female. District 12 with their dull, coal-mining get-up, one tribute is dark brown and the girl is pale white with black freckles and crystal blue eyes. All of them behind us are not worthy of being the victor, I just know it! When all the Chariots strode through the Circle, the tyrant steps out of his chair and out onto the Centre of his grand mansion's balcony. He greets everyone with his obnoxious, deep tone of voice,

"Hello, Capitol! And welcome to the 65th annual Hunger Games!" President Snow greeted the entire Circle on Live television. His snake eyes always so green and his skin white, but his hair, so white it has gray strands of hair from so much dye formula., He's always wearing a suit that's supposedly still allowed in the fashion world today.

The entire City Circle claps except all the tributes. President Snow gives out his long, boring speech and then passes the mic to the Head Game maker Leonnus Lyon Travyon. The Game maker has chocolate truffles brown-skin and is wearing an all white outfit that's so elegant and made from the most luxurious silk ever made. The reason for all white is to also create some sort of an public honoring of the damn president, President Snow.

" Hello, like the President said right now, I'm the Head Game Maker again. I've been the Head in the 63rd and 64th Hunger Games and I hope to be again in the 66th and 67th. I hope the tributes have been enjoying their stay and will do whatever in their power to make this performance this year in the Hunger Games, the best the Capitol has ever seen!"

The Capitol goes wild and applauds and cries and screams for the Hunger Games to start already. They're all barbarians and heartless monsters, just like the President/Dictator who made them this way. President Snow. When I come back from this ceremony, I swear I'm going to take of all the snow from my dress and burn it, along with the dress probably. After the ceremony finally ended, President Snow commented nicely on the snow added to the dress this year, it really means a lot to him. He told me to tell Mylo to congratulate him for the addition. I just thought, I'll bring the news to Mylo after I burn the dress of course. I didn't have the strength to do it so I just shook all the snow out.

I look at all the other tributes and pay special attention to the District 4 tribute, Finnick I believe. He seems really attractive and may be very useful in the games. I wasn't planning to develop romance in the Games, but it seems he will have to do. Just so Onyx won't get all over me and regain that inferior crush on me, once again. I go over to him, and say "Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Finally glad that this part is over. Just need some other stuff to cover before the games."

"Do you think you're going to win after all?" I ask a different question different from the one I said before.

"I guess. I mean I'll try my best and I'll win fair and square. Wait, I'm not sure about that last part either. My best friend/Mentor has been telling me to do whatever you can to win the games. She's always been there for me, before I got reaped and before our first meeting in the dorms. We've been long term for a while and I'm just doing whatever she wants me to do. Why do you ask that? Do you want me to win?"

"No I mean, I really want to win too so I was thinking we can make up an alliance so when it's only us two, we'll see who's the best for the title. Or maybe we'll convince them to let us both live." I stated.

"Smart thinking! Thinking outside the box, I like that I really do." He said.

I smiled a big smile, and he responds one back.

"Okay then, it's a deal!" I put my hand out, and then he pulls me in and hugs me so affectionately. I never felt such strength and muscles and passion with Finnick's hugs before. It was just like a dream I had with that knight and his stallion. Nor did Misty or Onyx ever gave me that feeling ever before when we touch. I was glad I've made the pact with Finnick and I'm hoping we can convince the Capitol to let us live so we can be much more than we already are. He departs from me with a big kiss on my forehead.

I almost fainted, but I reach consciousness quickly. Does he have the feelings i feel at this very moment about me?

Then Onyx pulls me up with his arms and holds me tight. The rest of the Team with Blight and Cariba come to congratulate Onyx and I on our unforgettable first appearance on television ever. Onyx holds on to me the longest, I just take it long enough so some sign will stop his cold, meaningless touch. I know Blight gives me a nod to end these secretive teases between me and Onyx. I also know this must end fast.

"Ready for training, you two?" Blight says to finally separate us for a moment. After being together the whole time when we were first reaped in District 7. It's kinda nice to be separated, it won't last as long, though.

**This chapter Is so good and I think you guys will love it. I think this totally gives Garnet's pov of Onyx's and her's confusing love situation and how she doesn't want that. Everything will go back to "normal", soon enough, just keep on reading! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!, welcome back 2 reading ma fanfic. I hope u like tis next chapter bcuz it describes all da relationships between all of da tributes, well almost all of them. Only the important one…Anyways, read! ;)**

**Chapter 7-**

**To be honest, I was never really popular with people or my peers back at District 7. Well, not until he came into my life, permanently. It really does feel like a FOREVER until I get rid of him. Maybe these games will be the final time of when I'll see Onyx when I win, of course.**

**When time after time, confrontations have been constant between Onyx and I and it's been simply mind bottling to see him. I have to see him every time my sister steals his logs, I also have to see him when I'm doing yard work and he's also cutting down more trees, closer to my house. Did I forget to mention of how I forcibly have to see him, at reapings? Many do not wish to be with me or seen around with me since Onyx has this huge rivalry against me, like he wants to kill me. **

**One time, when I had a boyfriend, I have invited him over several times before to my house to meet my mom and sis. Misty adored and wanted him and he would always make Misty feel wanted by him. Countee always had his full attention and adoration, he always accomplished every favor my mom threw at him. Countee actually wanted me to have kids with him pronto if I don't get reaped my last years or right away since my family will have reminders of me and our family will grow. His name was Linny Mayday. Linny and I always share yard work with his family without hesitation, he was truly a perfect boyfriend. The Hulls actually thought that the Maydays will be able to make a new pact with us. Onyx figured out that he was my boyfriend and the result of a possible pact. When he did, he would always involve Linny into any situation or confrontation between me and Onyx. Onyx always picks a fight with Linny, many of Linny's friends at school told him to break up with me.**

**When the Maydays' house burned down unexpectedly, they had to put the blame on the Pines. Linny soon dumped me to not bring anymore danger upon his family. And that's how I'll never get a chance with a boy like Linny ever again. **

When I arrived at the Training Center gymnasium, I can view all the equipment that's stationed accordingly to each part of the room. Above the stations, there is a room/ balcony with all the Gamemakers and the Head Gamemaker Leonnus. There, they can record our every move and techniques, battle strategies, and killing stamina, before the sessions. Everyone, including Onyx, have sit down on the gym floor, watching for the gym trainer.

The gym trainer arrives and introduces herself, "Hello, my name is Atala, that's really all you need to know about my name. Why the Gamemakers are here, well it's to study your performance in all of the practice stations, and compare that to the Gamemaker sessions to make the score even fairer for all of you. I think you well know all the stations, I presume. One station is for each of your expertise of survival and battle, the exception of Districts 1, 2, and 4 may be free to train if they have too. Now everyone, listen up! We have added on a large pool for water endurance. You may use that as well, if your instructor allows it. Now, everyone break!"

With that said, everyone departs from the large group of kids into individual eager killers at a station meant for their masochistic purposes. Since Onyx and I have the number 7 pinned on our backs, people can tell we are from District 7. Unexpectedly, when Finnick comes towards me, Onyx goes away to another station faraway from where I am now. Finnick is closing in on me, and when our fingertips reach, we hug intensely. What Onyx probably feels for me, I feel for Finnick right now.

"Hello, once again Garnet Hull."

"Hello, again Finnick Odair."

Another figure approaches us at our continuous greeting. "Hi, Finnick. Hello Garnet, it's nice to meet you again." A dark-skin, periwinkle colored hair teenage girl said to me, whom I had no relations before.

"Hello, um where have we met before?" I said, to be honest of how surprising I was that I forget people.

"Oh, it's a mistake Garnet. It's just I talk about you too much…" Finnick reassured.

He just said he talks about _ME_ too much. I want to scream at the top of my lungs!

"This is Timberly. She's the other tribute, representing District 4 with me."

"Yes, he does very much talk about you a lot if I thought that we've met before. It's kinda like me meeting you through him." Timberly remarked.

"I know where you're coming from!" We both giggle loudly. I never really had such a conversation with a girl before like I'm having right now with Timberly. It's because Onyx always is making me look like I have bad blood with him, which scares all the girls away from me, back in District 7.

"Well, besides that. Me and Timberly came over here to see if Timberly can join our alliance, as well." Finnick asked.

"I understand. But you do know that thus joining our alliance, it does not guarantee your life will be spared or saved, it's still every tribute for themselves." I honestly said to Timberly. The truth is, though I really wish to keep Finnick alive so we can start our life together and make Hunger Games history! And get rid of Onyx once and for all.

"Yes, I do understand that fact, for sure." Timberly reassured me.

We shook hands excitedly with energy, she then gave me a warm hug. These tributes really do want to stay alive, for many different purposes.

"Great work, ladies. Now, we have to get back to training. The people at the walk-through podium are viewing us intently. Don't want to give them a bad idea about us, won't we?" Finnick said. Finnick and Timberly then proceeded with their performances that excite and arouse the Gamemakers viewing and standing by.

All that 1st week, while I'm performing survival strategies, which include trapping, hunting, fire, weaponry making, and food making, Finnick is over there with his spears, and blades, hitting and destroying every target thrown at him. He was exceptionally well at archery and beautiful in survival strategies like collecting water and fishing, of course. Timberly, is most excellent at archery and fishing than Finnick is, but he is very much into swimming and seems to be a well self-trained assailant. Unlike me.

After intently and amazingly looking at District 4 tributes' tactics, just like every other tribute, even the careers, I turn over to Onyx. He's actually been getting a lot of attention as well since he slain over 200 manikins, terminated almost every target, performed every perfect possible trap and survival skill there is, and shot more bullseyes than me, Timberly, and Finnick combined. At the end of that week, Onyx says confidently to me, that night before bed, "I think we did a pretty good job, you especially."

I wasn't even paying attention to the work and success I've accomplished that week. I hardly did any sort of damage to the gym more than he has, compared to every other tribute.

The first day of the second week, it is breakfast time, early in the morning. This time we're having a District 9 breakfast, decorated with all different kinds of grains with types of butter and cheese spreads with vegetables, fruit toppings, waffles, and decadent syrup, of different sweet flavors. I look over to Blight and Onyx, who are the only ones who are truly gorging themselves with the bouquet of warm food pieces. Cariba is doing her makeup on her own, struggling to put it on with such a tiny mirror.

I asked, "Don't you have a group of stylists who do that for you?"

"Surprisingly no, deary." Cariba started. "Most of us are independent, we kinda left all our top ones to the tributes, but it's only temporarily. I'm sure you understand why."

I definitely know why. Almost all of the tributes, except one don't live enough of a lifetime to have their makeup done by professionals. I start another conversation.

"You seem calmer this morning." I commented. "Why is that?"

"Well, since you've noticed, the Avox was finally available to our dorm so He/She can serve us from now on until the games." Cariba stated. "Oh, there she is now!"

The Avox came in, with such an inhumane miserable face on. The Avox had on an dress made for a slave, but one who works for the higher authorities. She came in and poured in all our drinks, when she was about to pour in more than enough, I say, "That's enough, thank you." She smiled a bit.

"Don't thank her! She doesn't have enough human parts to be actually treated like one!" Cariba stated inhumanely. The Avox then retreated to the door, in a dancing motion.

Before the Avox exited the room, I asked, " Do you dance?"

The Avox nodded radiantly.

"Me too." I said excitedly. We both dance together in an upward, downward repetition , then ending with us carrying each other.

Cariba then rudely interrupted with a "Stop, don't dance with her!" The Avox retreated back to the door with the food cart and released me. Cariba then said, "You can never dance if your life depended on it, anyways." The Avox left, with silent tears, sending streams of red eyeliner dripping down her eyes.

I wanted to say something so mean about Cariba of how she's a worst escort that anybody ever had and that she's been causing nothing but distress for this team these past weeks. So I looked infuriated straight in Cariba's eyes I knew she felt scared so I sat down and finished my meal instead. That was the most silent breakfast time we had yet. After Onyx and Blight both finished theirs, Onyx and I hurriedly ran out, leaving Cariba and Blight to themselves.

When Onyx and I arrived in our suits, we came to the gym, prepared and pumped. An grand pool was introduced for swimming accuracy and water travel techniques. Onyx and I decided to test duration in water. Onyx mastered it completely, but I was struggling way too much. I've never realized how hard it was for somebody's first time to swim. Finnick always helped me, more than Blight has and Atala put together. Blight is just over there, with all the other mentors, smooth-talking all the Gamemakers to sponsor their district. Which is pretty helpful though, especially in my situation.

More days and endless training kept taking place daily, in District 7's routine. I can actually see the progress in all of the other tributes individually and in my team. As the Hunger Games are actually catching up with the rest of us, I think District 7 is ready for the worst that comes.

It's final day of Training in the Training Center. Next stop, the Sessions. There's not that much left to practice for since it's mainly survival and how to offend, defend, and flee, which is pretty much how to survive as a slave in a Panem district. On this day, the Careers are mainly relaxing, planning their every move in the games, thinking of trusting any other district, if possible. I'm in an alliance with District 4. When District 9 saw how strong and useful we are, they decided to join our alliance. The pound-gaining District 8 girl and her male counterpart are able to join as well. Our greatest threats are the Careers and probably….

Onyx.

Training is officially over. The last lunch break after training, right before the Sessions. Our alliance decides to think of our battle strategies, ally roles, and etc. After the more important stuff is consulted, we abruptly stopped at an unnecessary subject.

Finnick asks, "Hey what about our name of our alliance?"

"Yes, I agree. What about our name?" Timberly obviously sides with Finnick, they've always had this special bond with each other ever since this alliance had started, from what I've seen.

"How about, the Underdogs?" The District 8 male tribute, Caruso had suggested.

"No, because there's District 4, and they still count as Careers so we're not all entirely underdogs. Don't you think?" The District 9 female tribute, Raleigh had said.

We all agreed. I look over my shoulder and I see Onyx approaching our table. He sits down beside me unexpectedly. Everyone stares, but leaves it at that.

"I got it, what about…" Caruso was interrupted by Finnick's hand motion, signaling silence from the group.

I have told Finnick all the 'Hell-breaking' Onyx has done to me in the far past. He understands why Onyx must leave. Onyx has ruined my social reputation in public, my physical appearance from so much fighting, and my mentality from so much hate from him, towards me and my family. Finnick stands up, signaling Onyx to stand up. Both of their faces are saying absolute madness and infuriation. I try to calm both of them down from my pleads and anguish and whimpers, that led to no solution. They confronted each other, cussed each other out, and then fought each other. Slamming one another's' heads right on the metal table, Caruso and the District 9 male tribute, Fitch, comes and helps out. Finnick directly says to Onyx,

"Why don't you just leave and kill yourself right now? She doesn't need you ; she never even wanted you. Leave now, or I'll kick more of your ass and make you look like a fool right in front of her, I'm sure she'll like that…" I slap Finnick's mouth shut. Even though, Finnick's only fourteen, he has the body of a ripped 24-year old almost and he's tall to be my one-year older brother. His chin is just below the top of my head. He's truly the most beautiful fourteen year old I've ever seen, and the way he talked and defended Onyx from me, without having too, he really makes me want more of him than before.

Lunch is quickly over, for everybody. They already called the Career districts, including District 4. I gave Finnick a good luck kiss, without Onyx seeing us. I do have to realize i don't want to put Finnick in danger, just like what happened to Linney. I never want me and Finnick to ever let Onyx come between us like he has before.

Both tributes from 5 and 6 have already been called. District 7 male tribute, is called. Onyx Pines. The District 7 team comes over to tell him, good luck. I wish to say more to him than that. I ran to Onyx and say,

"Look, i never meant for him to do that to you, especially you. And i think we may not be on the same level or have the same feelings, but please don't ruin this for me. I really like you sometimes, but you really do..." Onyz cuts me off.

"You don't have to say no more. I know you didn't mean for that to happen."

"Wait, how do you know?''

"I know because you slapped him. And i think it was because you know things coming out of him wasn't true. Correct?" Onyx asked curiously.

"Well, yea sure. That was it." I said dishonestly.

"Great. I wanted to hear that. Well i have to get going. Goodbye."

He then gave me a quick goodye kiss, then went into the private session room.

All of the time, waiting for his session to be done. I start to think of my fake feelings for Onyx nad my real intentions for Finnick. How i only slapped Finnick because he said too much for Onyx to hear, not becauase it was all lies. They were all actually truths.

When somebody comes out and says a name, they say mine.

i go over, present myself, and willing to do whatever it takes, for these people to like me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, fanfic readers! Lols I kno I havent been writin much l8tely tis summer but I did get halfway into chapter 9, da last chapter b4 da official games! Sorry it took so long, enjoy Garnet in action!**

Chapter 8-

**When I'm under extreme pressure, I pretty much think of everyone. Countee, Misty, My father, Finnick, Onyx, even Linney. Linney is someone who understands and avenged me for so many years. To be honest I thought of everyone to be stronger than me, because I know my limits and how fragile I am and it's nothing compared to everyone else. **

**Last year, a female and male tribute were also reaped for the 64****th**** Hunger Games, the male was Linney. Linney, in the games, was the most superb out of everyone else. In the final four, Linney and his tribute took on two last enemies. Linney took the larger male, while the female tribute took the scrawny male. Linney and his opponent were in the meadows with no trees, for cameras to take a direct shot of the battle. Linney won that battle, with such a victorious killing edge. As for his tribute, when he came for her battle, she was found dead by the scrawny looking one. **

**Linney was really infuriated, he literally cut the weak, final enemy in two. By that said, he won the 64****th**** Hunger Games. That is also a reason why I want to live back in Victor's Village. For my family, my soul mate Finnick, and to reunite with my one, true friend, Linney Mayday.**

I step up. Towards the center of the area where all my weapons and equipment I see in Training are there now. I stand slowly in front of the Gamemakers podium, watching them feasting, drinking, and laughing uncontrollably. All of them knowing the fact, that they will see if I will survive or not, in their Games. Games of bloodshed.

I stare at the Head Gamemaker, traditionally wearing white. White robe, white hat, white shoes, and white makeup. He looks beastly, but judging by his tone, he seems kinder than I thought.

"Don't be shy. Pick from the layout of weapons, and target dummies and show us if you…" He stands up, his hand over his chest. "If you are, the next champion of Panem!" All the other Gamemakers clap in unison and stop when the Head is seated. "Continue please."

I'm staring, frightened by what they'll say next. Will they say why I'm just standing there? Or the fact that I just swivel left and right, with my hips following, like I'm ready to dance or something? Instead of them just awaiting my performance, they take matters into their own hands.

The target dummies appear suddenly and, like robots, attack with no pause. As I pull my hair back in a ponytail, with my bangs swept to either side, covering my total eye view, I offend soon enough. I grab the sword from behind of me, and the first dummy, I cut it's head clean off. Two robotic dummies drive, from side to side, towards me. Both of them, grabbing me by both of my arms.

As I try to struggle free, another unexpected dummy comes right towards my chest and punches me brutally. When I try to look up, the dummy hits me a second time, on the head. In a wild daze, I trip the two dummies trapping me in their mechanical arms, and the puncher dummy misfires his punches. I rise up, behind the puncher dummy, grab my sword and behead it, like the first one.

The other two arise from the stone ground, and try to catch me. But I was too fast for them, I jump up and kick one of them to the ground. I run to the weapon station and get a bow and arrows, where I shoot the last dummy into motor bits and bolts. Most unlikely, more bots come towards me. They grab onto me, I then stab them with my arrows but it was no use. Soon enough, a grand pool opens up where I push all the dummies holding onto me into the water thus plunging me with them. All the dummies died, but I try to swim up, through the heavy mechanical bodies of metal and rust. It was too much, I could've easily died from suffocation and oxygen starvation. Luckily, Blight came just in time to save me.

I just respond, gasping for air "What happened?"

…

Blight and I just arrived, in time for the results of the scores of each of the tributes for the 65th Hunger Games. I just wanted to lay down and enjoy the cool, free air I have in my room. When I'm there in my room, I dry off with several towels and put on my clothes to sleep in, knowing right after the scores, it's back to bed for me.

I come into the couch room where I see everyone, overzealous for the news of the Gamemaker scores. Onyx offers me a seat next to him. When I accept his offer, he just wraps his arm around me. Like nothing has really changed. From me waking up in his bedroom, to the lunchroom event, to the false Session confessions, everything seems okay, for now. I ask Onyx,

"How do you think you did?"

"I think I did pretty well. Actually, when I walked out that room, every Gamemaker had their mouths dropping from their lips to their necks, which is a good sign that I really did do good. Did that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it did."

" Hearing from what you guys are talking about, I know that fact what Onyx said is true! I heard some good gossip about that. Can you give me some details of what really went on?" One of his stylists eagerly asked for.

"Lets just say I crashed their podium and ruin their weapons, along with their dummies and their afternoon snacks."

I'm sure he did do some heavy damage in there. I think that's why there was a shortage of dummies on the attack, and they weren't that difficult to perceive either. Imagine in the games, compare to what he does in District 7 and the Gamemaker sessions, he can do a massacre all his own.

When the Capitol news pop up, with Caesar Flickerman always the center of attention, on TV and the Hunger Games publicity, a pause unexpectedly occurs on the screen thus causing everyone to curse and moan.

Cariba enters, with a long face that no one has ever seen before. She is only covered in a glossy, soft towel wrapped around her chest to her thighs. Blight stands up and approaches her, and says, "What's wrong? And why are you _naked_? In front of all of us, deary?"

"Nothing's wrong, handsome. Or I think so…" Cariba then blurts out with guilt. "Oh, there is something terribly wrong! Even more important than the scores!

What could be more important than "the scores"?

"I meant to pause the screen to say something, and grant my apologies to some very important people. Like, for instance, Garnet and Onyx."

Everyone was shocked, around us both, they glare in confusion and amazement. "What did you do?" Blight said out of the blue to Onyx and I.

Cariba starts with, "Well, I want to apologize to you two lovebirds…"

There she goes, she thinks were dating. What a sudden, unfortunate turn of events.

"…that I've caused nothing but embarrassment and neglect to you two and I am deeply sorry!" She cries and whimpers some more. But with no tears streaming down her face due to her excessive makeup and facial reconstruction and surgery, I do understand what she is talking about. Finally, she's come to her senses that she made it harder for me on this brand new experience, but I don't wish to say that out loud, of course. I look to Onyx, he still wonders of what Cariba's talking of. Typical him.

"Oh, I am sorry for passing out drunk on the first day when you guys arrive to the Training center where _hunky_ Blight had to revive me. I'm sorry for Garnet that I walked out on her for her first makeup day with the stylists, and oh I'm so sorry…" Cariba directs her attention to me, "for punishing you and the Avox when you guys were having a fun time dancing. I didn't know what came over me, I really didn't!"

This is all going very nice and I never expected of how humiliating would Cariba go to such great lengths for me and Onyx to forgive her where we don't even care. Is this her first time doing this for anyone?

Cariba then decides to fall on top of us both and screams, "Forgive me, forgive me, oh please! I mean no harm, I swear I don't!" Her towel drops and I see Onyx blushing until his face turns red. And Cariba is still on top of us. Onyx soon puts his two hands on his face. In the meantime, Blight takes her off of us, and wraps her again with her skinny, short towel.

We decided to both say simultaneously, "We forgive you!"

"Oh thank you, from now on, I will be the best escort I can be, I swear!" Cariba promised chivalrously. From that moment on, she tidies up and puts decent Capitol clothes on, and finally we continue onward to the scores.

Basically, the scores are determined by the Gamemakers to the Capitol public to show the Training and Sessions combined stamina & endurance that the tribute achieved thus calculating survival and endurance for the tribute out of all the other tributes. From what I remember from my Sessions, I was starved from oxygen, couldn't swim well, but an excellent opponent in battle. Although, I can't take on numbers, which will be a huge decay in my scores.

Judging from Onyx's star reputation accelerating to massive proportions, I believe everything went well in the Sessions for him. Sure, I can be jealous at times, but it depends who it is, like Onyx. I can't let him win. I have to promise myself, if my score is higher than his, then I can take him on myself & I'll make sure he's one of the first killed. If his score is higher than mine, well I'll just isolate myself away from him, for good, so others will target and kill him.

I can't take chances that will only limit and sacrifice my victory in the Games. As for my love life, I'll just have to find someplace in my life so Finnick can be apart of my forever. But from right now to the end of the Games, we're partners until further intentions.

Blight plays the screen, and the scores are back on. The scores are viewed nationwide, in every home, district, and room, everyone is going to examine all our fates. How exciting.

From what the screen tells us, District 1 male, Axel, has 9 while his partner, Radiance has 8.

District 2 both have 10s & as for District 3, the male has 7 while the female has been ranked to a 6.

District 4. My Finnick, who is only 14, has 11, and his District partner has a solid 9.

District 5 and 6 are ranked from the lowest-5 to the highest-8.

The moment the stylists, Blight, escort Cariba, Onyx, and I have been waiting for has arrived at last.

The screen says exactly:

District 7

Garnet: 7

Onyx: 12

_What? _

How could've I got only a 7? I mean I guess that seems standard for my performance, but it doesn't go well with my plan at all! I was supposed to have a higher score than he does, not vice versa. I want to explode in tears now, but I try hard to hold them back. I mean, it is my District number, but not the best score I was hoping for.

Onyx just turns his head to me, and kisses me gently and passionately on the cheek. I didn't know if this affects our relationship or not, but it seems like it doesn't affect him. Everyone's jumping and screaming and cheering, and drinking for the both of us. But you can tell, I don't seem happy with my score at all. Onyx is just being the most happiest out of all us, making these last moments together worthwhile. He's just yelling in my ear, possibly drunk that

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!…."

I just stay there, staring at the screen, looking as the other District scores past by on the screen, missing it all because I'm not paying attention to that right now. Just when this night is over.

When the scores are over, everyone sober retreats to bed. Onyx is just kind enough to escort me to my bed which is nice of him, but selfish of me to not feel thankful to him of how he's trying to change. But I guess it's not enough to impress me.

Instead, of feeling really aggravated about my scores, I just decide to suck it all up. Like I've sucked up all my feelings and dark thoughts in the past, especially the ones with Onyx in them. To be honest, I think Onyx really loves me. How I know this is because he touches me all the time and has always something nice to say and he never tries to kill me no more. The rules we agreed on in the beginning of the Games don't even apply no more.

Onyx always wants to flirt with me and wants me to sleep with him. This one night, since I've changed mood quickly, I've decided to give him that one special favor. He comes into my room, undresses in front of me. I undress in front of him, and we both lay in our undergarments and private wear. Now, we just lay there in my bed, talking about anything. For example, Why we hated each other in the first place?

He tells me, "The truth is, Garnet, our family has hated your's ever since we were little kids. And also because you guys have caused us so much damage in the past. Like my mother's sudden death, stealing our hard-earned work, and you Garnet, you're kinda the reason why my father abused me. I was always manipulated by you because I had the biggest crush & my father never wanted us to be together and nurture children together so that's why I had to brutally hurt you guys, so you & your sister can stay away from us, for good."

"Is that why Talitha was hurt badly before the Reaping, and never wanted to speak to me again?"

"Yeah, that was because of my father. She was always the stubborn one and the hardest to discipline so that's why she said that. Because of my father's lumberjack fists in her face…" Onyx tears up a bit, but on the inside, he wants to let out a waterfall. That gives me the signal to close in on Onyx's sweaty abdominals and rise up to his cheek, give him a kiss or two. This very moment, I now know I don't have to isolate myself from him in the Games, I can just manipulate him like I always had, that can work in any intense competition, I just have to make him think I love him. Nothing can stand in my way.

Before he tongues me passionately, I say one more thing. "Do you think you can sacrifice the Games, for me? _For us_?" Me again. Thinking selfishly, and physically mouthing my every thought once again. To be thinking of the Onyx I always knew, he would say….

"Yes, I would. For you happiness."

I never expected him to feel that way towards me. Again, so unlike him. And again, so like me to please his emotions for my selfsih desires...

With that said, my secret operation is still a go. So to end our late night talking- covers up, a kiss, with tongue, and that seals the deal…

**Garnet gets more evil and determined every chapter i upload, mak sure youll still readin every step of the way. 1 more chapter until da Games! xD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, it's a gud thing that I hav more time 2 work on my fanfic now lol**

**I think this chapter is truly gonna be worth it since its gonna be the interviews, pretty much the interviews of every person in the games.**

**Chapter 9-**

…..

The next morning, it is a District 11 breakfast, with all the delicacies, fresh from the district 11 outback and farms. Onyx didn't even bother to finish his meal. He went straight with his stylists, preparing for the interviews. Probably so excited for the Interviews, or because of went on last night. It was nothing intimate, just sleeping until the next day. But it was pretty awkward since of our last confrontation in the lunchroom, but really, everything's been awkward up to this point in the games. My team of stylists wait for me, this time again, without a sound at this breakfast table too.

Cariba and Blight go where all the other mentors and Escorts are arriving, introducing themselves to the eager public. After I was done with my food, my stylists and me enter the Remake center where my makeup and outfit is done, kinda similar to the Chariot dress, less extravagant, without the snow coverings. Great thinking!

As the time is closing in on us, I see all the tributes with their alliances or their district team. I see my alliance huddled together, ready for every question and ready to put on a show, I know I am. I view Onyx with his team of stylists, with him discussing something with Blight and Cariba. I'm with my stylists, ongoing with their loud conversation of how beautiful and endlessly pretty my dress is. I really don't need anymore unnecessary, egotistical comments right now.

I still can't believe I'm still going with the plan to manipulate Onyx until his demise in the Games. Not to mention, I recall of the way I treated Finnick and how I let Finnick treat Onyx that way, I feel like horseshit, and road kill put together. With Finnick in my way, my plans to become victorious in the Games thus leading to Onyx's end, is still questioned. Meanwhile, more accidental incidents occur before the big show. The last time I saw Finnick was the time in the Gamemaker Sessions, around lunch and so he's coming over here to talk about…

Finnick comes over and asks, " Why did you have to slap me? I didn't really do nothing wrong to you, I was just making him leave you alone and putting him in his rightful place."

" I know. But it was totally not in your right to treat him like that anyways."

"What do you mean? Finnick asked surprised. Probably thinking that I would've enjoyed him standing up for me.

" I think he should be a part of our alliance." I see Finnick already disappointed. I then come out with, " Look, you and him have to get over your differences anyways, there must be no personal stuff right now because we are officially in a game of life and death! He is also the strongest and most resilient to survive, based on his progress in the Training Center and his score in the Sessions. You know this already." Finnick still doesn't agree; doesn't even say a word. I then respond in a louder tone, "I'm also not sure why you had to defend me, I knew Onyx was not going to do anything to me anyways. He has the same feelings just like you, towards me. I didn't even said for you to help me…." I was then cut off by Finnick, he was in a softer, rougher voice.

"I did that just for you, I do everything for you. Not him. He only caused you misery and bullshit to your family all your life. He only wants to kill you in the long-run anyways." Finnick said ever so passionately, with his bronze hair, irresistible eyes, golden Godlike skin, and aligned with his athletic body and tall stature. Nothing compared to an average fourteen-year old in my district. Finnick then says,

"I want you to live with me and breed children with me." He forcibly brings his hand up to his right breast, where I can feel his heart pump and accelerate at an manly pace. But he's only a kid. In retrospect, Finnick was never really just a normal kid anyways, but something more. A big brother or a regular romantic. We all have to grow up anyways in these games of life. He absolutely did just that.

Downright surprising that he would say that to me all of a sudden, especially at this time of our lives. Especially for his young age, already thinking about manhood and fathering children. I don't even think of that, & I'm 18.

"Look, that's a very generous offer, but this is not the time and place to really be thinking about that right now." I want to hide every hint and little meaningless

sign that possibly shows how much glee and unusual happiness I'm feeling right now in my heart, in my very soul, because of what Finnick had said. To me!

I turned to Onyx and looked directly at him, looking directly at us. I see Onyx not really paying any attention to the people talking to him about the interviews. I just hope nothing really regretful and heartbreaking to Onyx happens before I can even stop….

Finnick turns my head around, pulls my body in and kisses me. He rips his shirt open and gets out of my sight.

I turn slightly over to Onyx. I see him, I know, from his eyes, he saw everything. I see he's utterly mad at Finnick and wants to kill him. I don't know if Onyx wants to kill me too. Before my next gut-wrenching thought comes out of the blue, I hear Caesar Flickerman's crowd applaud wildly towards him as he introduces the grand show.

"Hello, everybody of the Capitol! Aren't we having a fun time tonight?"

The crowd really goes wild and cheers continuously for Caesar Flickerman, the ongoing most well-known non-dead celebrity, most seen in the Capitol. Everyone knows him and everyone loves him, well almost everybody. He's been in the spotlight for quite some time though.

After the ongoing, increasing tension between Onyx, Finnick, and me, I really need to start thinking of me and my family and how I'm going to win the games, before anybody else, for sure. Even though, the interviews are unnecessary components before the games, they are essential to update the Capitol citizens of every life story and exciting drama of each of the new contestants every year. And what's to come.

I look around backstage and I see everyone with flashcards and their mentors and escorts getting as much publicity and popularity for their tributes as possible. Onyx seems confident though, I know deep inside he is truly devastated of what he had to witness between me and Finnick publicly….

**That kiss…**

**It was truly extraordinary. With such passion, and sparks, and fire intensity, not as what Onyx has never made me felt before. I'm sure, I think I'm really positive that Finnick feels what I'm feeling right now. And especially since he wants to become part of my life, eternally… I need to make sure Onyx is out of the way, for good. These games can actually give me that opportunity if I take advantage of it.**

From thinking of so much actual 'drama' happening all at once, like a rush of blood to my head. I then hear Caesar says something that everybody of Panem all knows about, every time he begins the show, he says

"Let the interviews begin!"

As the crowd gets worked up, the District 1 tributes step out. Before I can give a proper glance at the District 1 outfits, I hear a noisy rumble happening backstage. I can hear Finnick and Onyx arguing to each other backstage, almost in a fighting tone. I run backstage, and I see them almost in offensive/defensive positions. I then come between them both, and Finnick says to me,

" He doesn't want us to be together Garnet, you want me to take that from him, huh!"

Onyx then grunts and pushes himself onto me and Finnick. The Peacekeepers were fast enough to put Onyx in a holding position so Onyx will stop struggling so much. Finnick then puts his arm around me as I move closer towards the savage Onyx. He then stops and I take Finnick's arm off of me.

I then direct my body to Finnick and yell to him, "What did you say to him?" With a faint sound of remorse in my voice.

I move in closer to the weary Onyx and he blurts out to me, in gasps,

"This son of a bitch," Onyx pointing to Finnick behind me. "That you were seeing me while you were seeing him. And that it was all apart of your plan, and all the moments we had were lies, is it really true?"

I then stare at the floor, knowing Finnick never lies to save his life. All he said to Finnick was merely true. Painstakingly truthful.

"Yes. It was. Onyx?…." I try to get the words out of me fast enough so I can enjoy the show, but I just focus on how savage and brutally unforgiving Onyx looks at this very moment. My makeup is getting ruined along with my dress, from so much manhandling. "We should be apart from now and into the Games. I'm sorry….." Finnick holds me tightly onto his naked chest and brings me, out from backstage. Onyx is then taken away, calmly to a room of silence. I have know idea what the peacekeeper are doing to him.

Finnick and I just make-out in the comfort of our company together. When we're done, we say "I love you" to each other, and glance directly at the nearby screen. Where District 1 tribute, Axel, is on first.

Axel is huge, with his gold and red highlights on his perfectly colored brown hair. He seems very hunky and confident at the moment, he only wears silky, poofy shorts, no shirt, and an yellow, dressy vest. He only talks about him winning, being super cocky that he will kill everyone if he has too. He's the strongest and most resilient in combat and survival, out of all the other careers. It was also believed he has a short love interest with Radiance, the District 1 female tribute. She crosses our path, then looks away, flipping her strawberry blonde hair and extensions. When she makes it on the couch, she just cuddles with Axel irrevocably confessing their undeniable affection for each other.

After their District 1 love hour is over, District 2 appears with a more competitive vibe on the way. The female, I believe is called Vix, has blonde, curly frilly pigtails and her face is crucially outline and exaggerated with a disarray of cool colors and designs. Mostly emerald and seaweed green. Her outfit is stunning, with pointy edges and lasers bouncing off, probing all of the audience, especially Caesar Flickerman's face makeup. She usually talks about why it's her dream to be in Victor's village, and how she kills her opponents. Mostly, just slitting their throat and cutting off body parts, being all sadistic throughout her interview. She wears an hourglass on her eye, probably showing she's the "smart one". Her counterpart, Landon, comes in next with his turquoise and green shaded suit with an dressy hat and eye popping makeup and tattoos. All studded with jewels of any sorts. He never wanted to be reaped, but I guess it was just mere fate. He seems to be an understanding, conservative person at best.

District 3 appears next. The tributes, Shea and Icarus the Kid. Icarus the Kid got his name because he was called the best shooter with lasers and hunting weapons so he can shoot and kill with incredible accuracy. From what he said, I hope he's not bluffing about that. Most tributes just make up talent so they will get sponsors, but fail during the Games when they actually begin. Shea is pretty "large" for her age. I mean she can move and walk and all, but she does seem on the round side though. I bet they get nourished more at District 3 since all they have to do is operate machinery and invent, nothing like hard labor back at the lower districts.

Finnick comes up. He's mostly with no shirt on, revealing his long, edgy build-up of hard abdominals. He's extraordinarily beautiful, thus alarming and exciting all of the female audience. He only wears cotton shorts with metallic lining and chime bells hanging from side to side, making the softest sounds. And those gladiator sandals, the same ones as his tribute. They are the first out of our secret alliance for the Games, to be interviewed first. After them, it's me, then District 8, and District 9. He and her tribute, mainly talked of them surviving the best they can until one of them falls down. He even agrees to sacrifice his life for another, I hope it's me. He's much more cocky then I thought, he says he doesn't need medicine, or weapons, or food to survive. Only the will to live and fight. I hope that's really true.

When Finnick returns backstage, he gives me one of his chime bells from his shorts, he then clips it on my dress for safe keeping. I didn't even bare to argue with him, being an extra accessory for my dress. As long it was from his heart too. He then whispers to me,

"Good luck out there", he then ends it with a kiss on the cheek.

District 5 and 6 appear before us. There not much of a challenge anyways. The ones that seem the weakest are District 6 male, Iggy, and District 5 female, Carbon. Carbon seems the goodie girl type and she said it herself, she would never try to take another life, ever. Sucks for her. And as for Iggy, well he's blind so he can only feel and hear. But that won't work if someone jumps on you and slits your throat open.

District 7 is up and Onyx is first to take the stage. Like he always had in the beginning of all of this. He's always been first. To be reaped, finishing his meal, taking a expensive bath, the Sessions, and now the Interviews. I do hope though he's the first one to be killed before me. But, those odds are not really in my favor.

Onyx sits in the chair very polite like, a change of attitude than the one he had backstage from the incident concerning my affairs. Caesar Flickerman firsts asks, "How has everything been up to this point?"

Onyx responds, "Well, Caesar it's been pretty rough, but it has been one hell of a journey." Onyx is just responding with short answers that pretty much summed up his time with his team and me.

"Why is that? Please explain."

"Well, for starters, I got my heart crushed backstage by the girl I loved and tortured ever since we were little." The crowd awes in astonishment. " I've got the highest score so I may be the biggest threat and target for all the others. And the alliance formed with District 8, District 9, District 4, and Garnet of District 7 are planning to kill me and murder all others until one of them becomes victor." From the looks of the Careers, they are not excited about this one bit. "And Finnick Odair, District 4 tribute have told me this himself, right there backstage! I have it all on footage, watch in amazement…." Onyx gradually stretches his arm to the flat screen above the stage. There the awful, dreadful event I've been trying to prevent is exposed on the big screen for the entire country to see it. I want to run away in panic, but something holds me.

It's Onyx.

He grabs my arm forcibly and drags me to center stage. There, he shouts to the crowd,

"I 'loved' this girl, but now I hate her once again. And I promise to her and her little alliance that I will kill them all, and have the crown all to myself for no one to touch. And Garnet…." He looks directly at me, where the camera is facing us, making us the centre of every television screen known to Panem. President Snow, my family, my team, Linney is watching…

I struggle, trying to break free, but he finishes with, " I will savor your precious love, Finnick for the finale of it all. He will be incarcerated, mutilated, and dissimulated that no one will recognize his beautiful face anymore." He then whispers in my ear, "I_ promise you_".

I finally break free and spit in Onyx's eyes. He just giggles diabolically in front of everyone trying to rub it from his eyes with his sleeve. I then scream for the last time,

"You're a _jerk!_"

I then run off stage and the paparazzi only follows my every move.

I can hear the Peacekeepers coming to take Onyx, I don't fucking know where and I don't care anymore. I just go into the elevator, avoid the paparazzi, and then hear Caesar say before the elevator takes me,

"We'll be right back after these messages, stay tune…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Finally! XDD the games are finally going to start! Sorry 4 da spoiler alert bt I did tell u tis! nyways enjoy Garnet's final moment before the games and when it finally begins ;)**

**Chapter 10-**

Waking up….

Worst part of the day yet, especially this one. Today is the Games.

After what happened between Onyx and I, in front of the whole City, I feel utterly embarrassed. My mother watched it, Misty watched it, Blight watched it, _Finnick _watched it…..

_Linney watched it._

Right now, letting Onyx explain himself over this dilemma is not an option. What I have to do is revenge. Revenge will heal my wounds for the emotional breakings inside my heart and soul. But most of it is anguish more than resentment.

Everything Onyx said at Caesar's stage was absolutely true, how could I undeniably deny it with the split mind I have, between hate and love, I have no choice in this. Especially what he said to me,

"_I loved this girl but now I hate her once again" _Those feelings he had were absolutely true. I was just blinded by the sympathy of Finnick and the chance of actually winning the Games.

"_tortured ever since we were little_?" I mouthed the words in my mind. How could he have said that? My sister and I were the victims in all of this. How could you have been affected if only you were the one committing the torture after all?!

How could he bring anyone more I love into this? _Finnick, oh my darling Finnick…._

"_I will savor your precious love, Finnick for the finale of it all. He will be incarcerated…." _I imagine Finnick being burned alive by hellish flames with Onyx laughing right beside him.

"_Mutilated,…" _I picture his face and body destroyed and torn apart with his heart and limbs on the floor, him screaming for dire assistance.

"_and dissimulated that no one will recognize his beautiful face anymore." _With that in my head, the most monstrous face I can think of is Onyx's, and thus his head is part of Finnick's body. The same voice and neck, but all too different face….

I arise from my pillow, quenched in sweat and heat lashing off my body like hopper bugs. I observe the room, seeing it shaded by the darkness that fills the room, thinking that it is still night. But when I open the curtains, blinding light hits me like an blood instrument. I feel my greasy, tangled hair, not presentable for anyone to see me. My hair is a mess, so is my life, and the time I've spent here with my childhood nemesis and torturer, and he's still taking care of business. He is a _curse!_

I can hear crowds and shouts of the Capitol people, excited for the games to start on every one of their television screens. I hope they'll see that the first dead is in fact….

Onyx Pines.

….

I'm on the couch, lounging with the studded couch pillows by my side. I watch over the Interviews I missed. District 8, Naphthalene with her bulging belly fat and her partner by her side, Caruso. I have no idea what the chefs for District 8 are feeding her. District 9 comes in with the always flirtatious pair of Raleigh and Fitch, they always seem like a couple but who really knows. District 10 comes in with a short, plain looking girl with cut hair called Pygmy with her immature partner Neapolitan. District 11 and 12 seem very poor, but are clothed in dressy wear that they can't simply afford. Poppy of District 11 seems very anxious and confused at the questions Caesar gives her, while her partner, Leroy, stays silent and hostile. District 12 tributes, Nubia and Lloyd, are just two of a kind. Nubia seems the most distressed out of them both, while Lloyd keeps his confidence up with witty remarks. None of them stand a chance.

To be honest, Finnick seems the most eligible and gorgeous male tribute out of all the rest. Caesar Flickerman and the female audience of the crowd said so, I agreed as well.

All of a sudden, a presence sits beside me. It's Blight.

Blight seems the kind of guy you would have a serious conversation with. But it did start out that way. It did not continue that way, he began to show his vivacious side with rebellious talk and smack about the Capitol people. How they all look like freaks and they're good-for-nothing wanderers. I add in 'parasites', all seem to have the same egotistical, sadistic mentality as their President has influenced them to be like.

After two hours of that, I move into more personal questions. I ask Blight,

"How did you win the games?"

Blight responded, "Good question. This applies to you too so I can see why you're asking."

I just smirk for the fun of it.

"But yes, if you must know, it was adequately easy. What I mean is, I just 'chop up' the competition if you know what I mean." He winked that darling wink of his. His hand went under the sofa and retrieves a silver axe, in beautiful condition.

"Is that yours?" I asked.

"Well, of course it is. I had this as a package from one of my sponsors during the climax of the games. I was quite good myself without the axe, but I was struggling still. Thus this made up for it." His tone of voice began weakening from a confident cheer to a painful whisper. "With this, I began chopping off heads and limbs, the president simply adored that from me. The Capitol audience was going nuts over me. But I thought to myself, was it worth it? I still have haunting visions of my victims…."

He then stared long and hard at his axe, in pure silence did our conversation ended.

I brought up the mood again with, "I have an axe too. Two actually back home. I've been gaining a lot of muscle from the usage of the both of them, doing my work share and my mother's. Wanna see them?" I flex my arms for him to feel.

He was in complete gratitude, "Wow, you really are a piece of work." We both laughed.

"Too bad I couldn't bring them with me. I'll have to use what I get in the arena." When I said that, I started thinking of the possible realization that I'll kill actual people. I didn't want it to be true, but that's the circumstance in being in these games….

"Why don't I get you a drink? For good times' sake! Here, hold my axe." Blight said. He whisked off to the kitchen, leaving the weapon in my hands. I looked at it for a moment. I then paused the TV, got up again, and left the axe on my seat.

I walked around the apartment one last time. I went into my room first, I grabbed the remote and changed the City morning scenery into that cabin with the smoking logs, just like the first day I went into my room. I then exited the room in exchange for next door to Onyx's, having feeling no rage, but I still want payback. His room was completely empty except the bed where we first laid together in overnight. He probably moved out of the apartment already, ready for the Games to start. Then I turn, one last look at the living room, I still have the memory of the night of the Gamemaker scores. Cariba's apology, celebration of alcohol, me walking out, one of the last kisses Onyx and I will ever have….

I go into the bathroom quickly, grab a black hooded, sleeveless jacket, with panther ears. I then quickly spray painted black squares and markings to hide my noticeable skin. When I hear Blight shout,

"Garnet, you still there? I have your drink!"

I put my hood up, walk out of the bathroom, run past Blight with our drinks as he says,

"Where are you going? You have an hour left until the Games!"

I simply respond, "I just have to think." I close the door behind me and walk away to my unknown destination.

…..

I walk out of the Training Center into the blinding light of the Capitol City. As I walk through the tall buildings, concession stands, vehicles, and bystanding freaks of nature that are the Capitol people, I start to think to myself. _Will anyone notice me?_

I'm a big celebrity now, especially what happened in that dramatic event that took place center stage of the famous Caesar Flickerman's broadcast. As I look around some more, I see that the Capitol is so technologically advanced than the Districts. Teleporters, flying ships, big houses, holographic devices, and floating television screens. When I look up to see a TV tracing me, it reports the story that everyone's been talking about. "The District 7/4 Love Triangle", as the screen tells me.

It depicts the night perfectly, enhancing every one of my words and Onyx's. Also the scene that took place backstage with Onyx and Finnick. It all ended when I called Onyx a _jerk. _Why couldn't I have picked a better word? There was so much more raging thoughts I just had to let out that very moment. As the story gets more in depth, I get death threats from random Capitol girls because I'm treating Finnick unfairly like I should by cheating on him with Onyx. It's a good thing I came up with this disguise before I bailed on Blight.

….

To get away from all of this madness, I just had to lay in the sand and go to the beach. I never been around the blue, salty ocean before since I've lived in an woodland, forest area filled with trees, lakes, and bugs. Nothing so tropical luxurious like this beach. Finnick is from District four, so he has to be around water, grabbing crustaceans and other edible things from the water. I would want to live in a place like District 4, and maybe if Finnick and I do survive, maybe we'll be together by the Victor beachouses in District 4's Victor Village.

As I soak up the sun, I take my hood off for a more effective tanning sensation. Seconds later, another presence is coming up towards me. And it is blocking my sunlight.

"Excuse me? Trying to bathe in the sun here." I said with the fresh voice I have. When I open my eyes, it's a kid in Capitol Academy uniform with long, curly hair with his curls in the shape and color of stars. Him and his peach-colored skin matches his beautiful face features perfectly. His first words were shouts exclaiming,

"You're Garnet Hull! Of District 7! Ahhhh!" He yells in glee and excitement. I panic momentarily and brush my hand over his mouth. I pull him down right beside me.

With my hand still over his mouth, I ask mean-like, "Do you want an autograph or a cookie or something?" I then take my hands off and then said to him, "you promise not to yell?"

He shook his head.

"Kay." I was relieved

He then screamed one last time and said irritably, "Okay, I'm good." We both laughed at our first encounter with each other.

"You're really excited to see me, huh?" I'm really surprised that the tributes are so famous and worshipped like this by these narrow minded people.

"Mhmm, my name is Markus, of the Regillius Clan. I already know, you don't have to say your name. I'm sure everyone knows you. Everyone will cheer for you in the Games, I hope so."

"I do too. Except the Districts won't do much cheering though throughout the games."

"Why is that?" The boy said with such confusion.

I then thought really hard about what I'll say next. This boy is from the Capitol so the Games are merely for fun and entertainment for him and other brainwashed youngsters, I'll have to say, "It's nothing. My mistake."

"Oh. Hey were you mauled by a dog hybrid and a stranger in your current home?"

"Uhmm no. Why would you say that?!" Except only one of those assumptions are true though.

"How odd. You're markings say so. See?" He showed me the false markings I have that I drew myself some 30 minutes ago. I've also just learned that each one of a piece of clothing or accessory or marking or tattoo in the Capitol, somehow tells a story in your life. So, technically you can know a bit about someone just by viewing their appearance. What a discovery!

"I have one too. Only one though, I see you've been through a lot…."

I look at mine before his and see that none of these markings make sense to me. We then smile to each other graciously. These people are not so bad as I thought they would be, just like...

We both then hear a sudden explosion, an earthquake of sounds and sirens, lights keep flickering on and on with people retreating to a place I'm not sure where. I quickly panic too. I can see the astonishment in Markus's face. I then yell over the sirens, "Where is everybody going?!"

Markus only says, "The Games are about to start."

….

When I'm at the room where my last looks are being done, I'm already in my warrior uniform, pumped up and ready for what's gonna happen next. The stylists are only icing on the cake, adding rich comments and pep talks. Orion telling me how much he loves my outfit, SPICA joining me in laughter and genuity of my makeup, and the sweet Ursa is just making me feel like a pro all the time.

My regular ponytail is now in a cornflower bun so my long hair won't get in the way of my total eyesight and fighting skills and control. Mylo walks in and greets me.

I ask of him, "Where's your twin, Xyloto?"

"Fortunately, he is with Onyx's stylists for last looks and stuff of that nature." When he said 'his' name, it hit me like a bullet. I completely forgot about him, I guess the pep team, makeup, hair, Markus on the beach, the Capitol walk I took, and of course, the games had me preoccupied too long to think about my amateur plan to get rid of Onyx, once and for all.

When I'm summoned to the Launching room, I arrive only to see Blight. I hug him tightly and soundly. Unfortunately, it did not last for I have to be in the launcher already since the countdown has already commenced. 20, 19, 18, 17,…..

As I hear every heart pounding seconds heard around the country, Blight puts his two palms on both of my cheeks, crouches me down, and says, "Quick! We don't have much time! I have to tell you, no I have to promise you I will get as many sponsors for you as possible to secure your resilience in the Games." I just shake my head in confusion. _What about Onyx?_

"Onyx doesn't need me, trust me! He has the highest rank out of every other tribute here, including you. You'll need my help!" I understand what he's saying, hell everybody understands Onyx is the biggest threat especially what happened on stage.

"Hold on. And don't be noticed as much, they'll all leave you alone. You have an alliance, right? And Finnick?"

I just shake my head some more, and then tears start streaming down 'cause I can't bear to watch Finnick's life taken before me.

Well, stand behind your alliance at all time, but most importantly stand behind Finnick, he's Onyx's only match! I'm sure you'll do great!" After Blight's one final pep talk, I hear the last numbers being counted. 7, 6, 5, 4,3,….

Blight's last words to me were, "GO!"

I get pushed into the Launching Tube and then lifted up to I'm not even sure where. Next thing I knew, I see blinding light yet again…..

…

As I open my eyes, I see other people in front of me. I gasp.

I'm on top of my pod, everyone is actually. I'm so stunned at the fact that I'm actually in the Hunger Games. This is so surreal right now, but the 'fun' has already begun.

As I look down from behind me, I see Finnick on his pod in a running position, that made me grin. But then I look further down behind me and it's Onyx. That just scares me. When I have a chance to notify my surroundings, I see under me that there seems to be, not soil or rock, or dirt, just sand. I smell of the salty ocean once again and that only slightly comforts me in this time of perils. The sky is blue with clouds in sight. Such a paradise for such a deadly purpose.

Suddenly, Claudius Templesmith finally announces, for the entire Capitol people to rejoice in,

"Let the 65th Hunger Games begin!"

The cannon booms loud and clear in my eardrums. That just says I have to act fast. I race toward many behind and in front of me, as Nubia takes one good shot, I dodge and keep running. Running.

When I look back, I see Lloyd being stabbed with throwing knives to the chest and face, and he falls down. Nubia tries to pick him up, but it's too late. When she tries to run, somebody throws numerous spears through her back and she falls face down at the grassy floor.

As I try to block and dodge others in my way, luckily I got a bag of suppiles right off the poidum onto my back. Just enough time to race for cover behind our surroundings of trees and bushes. But then, people caught me in an instance and runs to terminate me from the competition. I run faster and faster like the deer and rabbits I hunt. As everything seems more narrow and closing in on me, the branches, the trees, the bushes. I come across a waning opening of white light, What is that light that haunts me ever so often since before the Games?

I run towards it anyways. People who are chasing me kept yelling my name, "Garnet! Garnet Hull!" How did they know my name so well? But hey, probably a lot of people know my name so well. Familiar or unfamiliar I didn't care who was chasing me, I ran toward the light as it widens and the blinding whiteness of it consumes me.

When I regain my vision, the trail ended and I'm falling into the deep blue sea. I plummeted into the water. When I stare up to see the coast was clear, the two shadowy figures I believe were chasing me go their separate ways.

I then try to break free of the oncoming waves. But things only got worse. As I try to inhale my own air inside of my lungs for me to breathe long enough to return to the surface air, giant tidal waves struck me down and I lose consciousness completely…


End file.
